Falling For The Wrong Guy
by IceQueenRia
Summary: At 17 years old, all I've learnt about relationships, from my fellow Glee clubbers, is that they break down. Still, I, Kurt Hummel, can't help but fall in love over and over again with the wrong guy. Will I ever get it right? Kurt/OCs Eventual Kurt/Puck
1. K is for Kurt

**Disclaimer****-I don't own Glee**

**Falling For the Wrong Guy**

**Summary: ****At 17 years old, all I've learnt about relationships, from my fellow Glee clubbers, is that they break down. Still, I, Kurt Hummel, can't help but fall in love over and over again with the wrong guy. Will I ever get it right? Kurt/OCs Eventual Kurt/Puck**

**I'm British so I will write ****colour**** and ****realise ****and other British words/phrases will no doubt occur. If that bothers you, don't read.**

**This is a Glee fic, don't like Glee? Go away then.**

**This story will feature homosexual relationships and general gayness. Are you a homophobe? Fuck off then you narrow-minded dick-head of a ring-piece.**

**Ultimately this is a Kurt/Puck pairing. Don't like them together? Really? Why not? Strange, click the back button, darling.**

**Oh you're still reading? You love Glee, have no prejudice against gay/lesbian/bisexual/straight/whatever, love PucKurt/Purt/Pummel, brilliant. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1-K is for Kurt**

My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm seventeen years old. I am not your typical teenage boy, thank you very much. Sports? Oh Gaga, no. I can do things so much more valuable with my precious time than run around after different shaped balls trying to score different forms of goals. Also, the outfits are a total nightmare. Fashion is a tremendous thing and I pride myself on having incredible taste. There's no way I'd take the choice of sport wear over the likes of Marc Jacobs and Armani.

If I may, I'd like to be perfectly honest. In this town of Lima, the place I reluctantly call my home, I am the most superior being for miles. I'm so much better than the brainless Neanderthals and stereotypical slutty cheerleader types. My dress sense is fabulous, as is my hair; my personality is in my opinion wonderful. In fact, I'm such an amazing person that so many are blinded by it and fail to see just how incredible I am. Oh the stupidity of those without talent, it is so beyond pitiful.

Then there's my stunning vocal ability. My singing voice is perhaps my greatest asset, though it's so hard to decide on my best quality since I have so many good ones. Classic Broadway and Show tunes are of course something I adore. There is also the supreme icon that is Lady Gaga, a beautifully talented woman who dares to take fashion to new extremes. Oh I worship her greatness.

Oh, I also happen to be gay. A lot of homophobic morons seem to have a problem with that. They send me dirty looks and call me nasty names, afraid that they might catch the 'gay' off me. Ridiculous, sexuality is not contagious. If it was, I would so have stalked down Johnny Depp and attacked him with my fairy dust by now before claiming him as my own. Though I fully expect if such a thing were possible it would not work out between Johnny and me in the long run. He has too many fans and they'd no doubt murder me in a jealous rage, which is entirely understandable. I mean, 'hello', its Johnny Depp!

Despite being as awesome as I undoubtedly I am, I must confess that I'm a loser. Though I like to think I'm so awesome _because_ I'm a loser. However, I'm not a loser by myself. My friends are losers too. We're all in the McKinley High School Glee Club together. Yes, show choir. We sing, we dance, we get taunted by our peers on a daily basis but whether we're bullied and teased or not, we still kick ass when we perform. Of course, our performances would be even better if Mr. Schue, that's our director, would give me more solos rather than handing them all over to Rachel Berry.

Now, atrocious fashion sense and horrible personality aside, Rachel is a talented singer, I don't deny that. But, truth be told, I'm better. As much as I love to stand in the spotlight and command attention, I'd like some of the other members of New Directions to have their chance to shine too. It shouldn't always be about Rachel and Finn.

My best friend, the wonderfully gorgeous diva Mercedes Jones, has a phenomenal voice. Her singing is so rich and powerful, she always gives me goose bumps. Santana has more of a rasp and twang to her voice. Even from a homosexual point of view, there's something sexy about her tone. Her voice is different, interesting. Then there's Quinn. Though she doesn't boast the most powerful of lungs her voice is so gentle and beautiful. Tina's voice is equally as lovely and Brittany has the ability to sing without losing her breath even as she pulls off incredible dance moves.

As for the boys, Finn, our male lead is actually kind of average. He plays the drums really well and though he can sing there's nothing exceptional about it. And don't even get me started on his dancing. Mike, well ok, he can't sing. But boy can he dance. In my opinion, Artie has an underrated voice. Hearing him sing, his voice can sound ordinary but there's something about it, about him. He's the only person I know that can pull off any song and make it his own in ways no-one else could. Sam, who totally dyes his hair, has a good voice as does Puck. Ok, Puck, I'll begrudgingly admit, has a sexy voice. Like Sam, he can play guitar. That's about all Puck has going for him. Even though he's in Glee with me, Puck's the only one I don't think of as a friend. I even consider Santana a friend, but Puck? No.

Still, for the most part, the guys and girls in Glee are my friends. Now, what would I do without them? Well, if I didn't have them as friends I'd probably be at home right now watching a musical and giving myself a manicure. Instead, I'm kneeling on a bathroom floor puking my guts out. Oh yuck, that's disgusting. I can feel a huge lump of vomit lodged in my throat, I hate that. It's slowly making its way up. Oh, ok here it comes. And there it goes. Splattering everywhere and completely missing the toilet bowl, perfect. Now here comes my breakfast. I'm just having such a delightful time; this party is super fun… not. At least I have Santana here to rub my back.

Mercedes would be here but she has too weak a stomach to handle the sight of vomit, not that I blame her. Santana has no issue with it though. The only thing that grosses her out is Rachel and Finn's cheesy love duets. Ok, that probably wasn't the best thing to think about in my current state. There I go, puking again. I knew I shouldn't have accepted a drink prepared by Brittany.

When I'd finally emptied the contents of my stomach, Santana helped me to stand on shaking legs and I washed the puke off my face and wiped my sweaty brow.

"Shit, Kurt, you should come look at this." Santana said in awe as she looked at my puke that was floating in the toilet. "I've never seen such disgusting sick from anyone."

She smirked at me as if she had offered me a huge compliment. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I'd never understand that girl.

"I hate being sick." I grumbled as I shuddered slightly from the putrid taste in my mouth.

Santana just laughed as she swung back her black hair. Her eyes held no sympathy, only amusement. Bitch.

"Well, Hummel, this is what happens when you're such a lightweight." She sniggered at me.

"You're evil." I told her lamely as my head throbbed.

"True." Santana stated proudly. "I consider it a natural gift."

I didn't reply. I just rubbed my temples in an attempt to alleviate the pounding in my brain.

"Can we go home now?" I asked as we finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Don't be so boring, Hummel." Santana huffed, her sun kissed skin glowing under the light. "It's only ten-thirty."

"Yes and I'm already hammered, my breath smells like vomit, I'm sweaty, disgusting and some inferior being spilled something on my $300 jeans." I complained.

"And despite all that, your hair still looks good." Santana told me and as we found Mercedes, Tina and Brittany dancing and having a good time, I knew we wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"I'm going to go get some air." I told them before stumbling through the drunken bodies in my way and stepping out the back door into the yard, breathing in the night air.

Whose house was this anyway I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky, admiring the sparkling stars. They really were quite beautiful, or maybe they just looked more appealing when I was drunk. Clouds seemed to be rolling in as well, suggesting that it might rain. Oh Gaga, I knew I should have brought a coat or umbrella.

I was on my way back inside when I stood in something. I looked down and whimpered as I discovered that I had walked through dog mess. Perfect, I'm wearing a pair of Tina's Goth boots. She's going to murder me.

Groaning, I tried to wipe the dog mess off in the grass, all the while wondering what I should do with my last moments of life before Tina found out I'd ruined her shoes. Maybe because we're friends she might let me choose how I die. What should I have? Suffocation? Drowning? Stabbing? Ooh, maybe a beheading like they did in medieval times? Yes, I think I'll request a beheading.

"Alright there, Hummel?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Who's that?" I asked as I swayed slightly on my feet.

Then I heard a chuckle, a very distinctive chuckle that could only belong to one person.

"Puck?" I asked anyway just to be sure.

"The one and only." He replied as he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "So, how much have you had to drink?"

"Oh just, you know, too much." I answered and gave a nervous laugh.

"I can see that." He said in amusement and then he did that bad boy smirk thing he does. I so despise when he pulls that completely unattractive expression, it makes my stomach clench in a most unusual fashion.

"Would you like to kiss me?" I blurted out unexpectedly.

"What?" He asked sounding stunned. "Dude, did you really just ask if I wanted to kiss you?"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to," I scoffed. "I asked if you'd like to. There's a difference. And don't call me 'dude'; please I am not one of your 'bro's'."

"So sorry to have caused offence." Puck replied sarcastically raising his hands in surrender. "But hey, you totally wanna make-out with me. That's kinda cute."

"Oh please, I have no such interest in you or your lips." I remarked. "I merely asked because I'm going to be put to death soon anyway, so I may as well go out with a kiss and since you're the only boy available you'll have to do."

"Huh?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow. He shouldn't do that; he can't pull it off like I can. "Are you on drugs or summat? You're not gonna die."

"Oh I am." I assured him with a beaming smile. "Tina's going to kill me. I've ruined her boots you see?"

I lifted my foot up to show him the ruined shoe and I overbalanced and tumbled into his muscular arms. Too muscular for my taste. He probably takes steroids. He stood me upright and I burst out laughing.

"You know, I think I like you better when you're drunk." Puck told me.

"Thanks." I said as I glared at the stubble on his chin and cheeks. "You need to shave. I don't like facial hair."

"Oh, well I do apologise for offending your eyes." He replied with a slight bow. Was he mocking me? Oh well, I'm too drunk to care.

"It is possible that I would forgive you, but I've already forgotten what you were apologising for. I suppose because I deem any conversation with you as unimportant and therefore not worth remembering." I told him. I noticed I was still in his arms and quickly stepped away.

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on my hips before looking up at him. I wondered if he was actually going to kiss me or not. Hopefully not, I was beginning to feel quite nauseous again and Noah Puckerman just isn't my type. I mean he's an ok guy I guess, if you ignore almost everything about him, and he isn't ugly, he's just not my type.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Puck told me as if he'd read my mind. Though that was a ridiculous notion. He couldn't possibly read my mind. My mind wasn't a book.

"Like I'd even want you to." I retaliated with a scoff. He just smiled. He really shouldn't smile like that, it doesn't suit him.

"Don't take it in an offensive way." He said. "I just prefer to have people sober when I kiss them."

"How respectful of you." I replied as I felt cold splashes on my shoulders as the rain began to pour down. I giggled like a maniac and began spinning around on the spot until I became too dizzy and fell into Puck's arms again.

"I think I should get you home." Puck said decisively leading me indoors. "Your old man will have a fit when he sees the state you're in."

"Won't." I said as I let him direct me away. "I have my dad wrapped around my finger. He won't like me being with you though. You have a mohawk and a bad reputation."

"I'm sure your dad will overlook that when I get you home in one piece." Puck told me.

"The girls." I said as we stepped back inside the house.

"They'll be fine." He assured me. "Finn and the other guys are still here. They'll make sure everyone gets home safely."

For some reason, climbing into Puck's car was a great challenge. Normally I could slink gracefully into any car. I liked cars. My dad was a mechanic and I helped him out at the garage sometimes. Way to break the gay stereotype right? It must be the alcohol responsible for my lack of elegance tonight. Or maybe Puck just had a pathetic excuse for a car. Or maybe it was Puck himself who was pathetic, yes that seemed plausible as he helped me into the passenger seat and strapped me in.

"Do watch where you place your hands, Puckerman." I snapped at him.

I didn't travel well. If I was behind the wheel then I was fine, but if someone else was driving it was a different story. The fact that I'd been drinking didn't help matters. That's probably why I puked over Puck's lap.

"Thanks for that." Puck said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I told him as we pulled up outside my house.

There was a small group of people walking down the street making a lot of noise. It was possible they'd come from the party as well, or another one.

"Think you can make it to the door alright?" Puck asked me as he unbuckled my seatbelt for me and I stepped ungracefully out of the car.

"Yes, fine." I answered as I walked round the car and onto the path.

The crowd of people were walking past my house and I bumped into one of them and we both fell to the ground. Groaning in slight pain, I looked up and took the hand that was offered to me. That's when I fell for a second time. Not physically no, something much more significant than that.

Still holding his hand, I looked at the boy stood in front of me and in that moment I fell in love.

**So… worth continuing?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. W is for Warren

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, glad you're interested, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 2-W is for Warren**

For the rest of the weekend all I could think about was him and the way his hand had fit in mine. That boy was so gorgeous I felt my knees go weak every time I pictured him in my mind. He must have been a little older than me. Eighteen or nineteen I'd say, maybe even twenty. His dark hair was spiked up, not a look I would usually appreciate but it looked marvellous on him. Then there were his startling green eyes and his creamy white skin gently peppered with freckles. I didn't even know this mysterious stranger's name. He could have been a figment of my imagination for all I knew. I was pretty drunk after all.

Yet somehow, I knew he was real. The way my hand still tingled from his gentle touch was enough to convince me of his existence. I hadn't told Mercedes or the other girls about him yet. I mean what could I possibly say about this as of yet unnamed fine specimen other than I loved him?

It was true, I did love him. Forget the nightmare of an embarrassing crush I had on Finn or that brief infatuation when I first clapped eyes upon Sam, though really it was his hair I held such appreciation for, the feelings I had for those boys was nothing. This new guy was a completely different story. Now, I know it sounds crazy and totally chick-flick/rom-com, but it really was love at first sight. This mysterious boy was my soul mate. I knew it because I felt that spark. We were meant to be together, it was our destiny.

On the way to the mall to meet Mercedes and Tina, I opted to walk rather than drive. I smiled to myself all the way to the shopping centre, tempted to burst into song and dance in the street but I contained myself. I just felt so fabulous. Only seventeen years old and I was already in love. I'd been fortunate enough to find the other half of me only for him to slip through my fingers. It didn't matter though, I'd find him again soon enough.

I walked through the entrance doors and made my way briskly through the crowd heading for the escalators where I had arranged to meet the girls. On my way, I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Groaning in pain, I looked up with the intent of yelling at whoever had knocked me over when my breath caught in my throat.

"It's you." I whispered in awe as I looked up at the boy I loved.

He smiled down at me and helped me to stand. "We really have to stop meeting like this." He told me and I felt my knees go weak.

I laughed a little and he laughed too making me feel all giddy inside. The same type of feeling I got when I watched my favourite scenes of romantic movies. Yes, I like romantic movies.

"I'm Warren." He introduced himself as he shook my hand.

Warren, such a lovely name. "I'm Kurt." I smiled.

"Hey Hummel." Puck called out as he passed by with some of his football friends.

"That's my last name." I said as I scowled at Puck's retreating form. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Is he an ex-boyfriend or something?" Warren asked me as he watched Puck disappear into the crowd.

"Oh no." I assured him quickly not wanting him to get jealous. "Nothing like that. I don't even know him that well."

"Right, well, it was nice meeting you Kurt." Warren said in a voice that could make chocolate melt.

"You too." I replied. "I'll see you around maybe."

"Yeah, see you." He nodded as he moved along to rejoin his friends.

I smiled as I continued on my way to the escalators. Wow, fate was certainly shining down on me that morning. Just as I was musing over whether or not I should have asked him for his number, I reached our designated meeting area and found Mercedes and Tina already waiting for me.

"Ok White Boy," Mercedes commented. "Tell us what happened."

"Nothing." I answered.

"Don't lie to me." Mercedes said. "That look means something."

"I'm in love." I sighed and the two girls gaped at me before looking to one another and then back to me again.

Finally, Mercedes settled for an eye-roll while Tina emitted a delighted squeal.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Tina asked as they both looped their arms with mine and we prowled through the shopping centre.

"He's amazing." I gushed. "But for right now it's my little secret."

"Oh come on; at least tell us his name." Tina pleaded.

"Whose name?" Brittany asked and the three of us turned round to find Brittany linking fingers with Santana.

"Kurt's new love interest." Mercedes informed them and Santana quirked an eyebrow while Brittany jumped up and down excitedly.

"Who is it?" She questioned. "Oh tell me, tell me, tell me. Is it Puck? I bet its Puck."

"It most certainly is not Puck." I scoffed and Brittany's face fell a little.

"Whatever, Hummel. Are you gonna tell us this guy's name or not?" Santana asked.

"Not." I said smiling widely. "I'll reveal all when there is more to be announced."

"Can't wait." Santana replied sarcastically.

I would have stuck my tongue out at her in retaliation but I'm much too mature for such behaviour. Besides, Brittany beat me to it.

The five of us roamed the mall together and I gave my expert opinion on clothing items they should and shouldn't purchase. In one shop, Brittany begged me to try on a tutu but I refused. Though I admit that tutu's are adorable on sweet little girls, they are not something I would opt to wear. Besides, the design of the skirt would probably make my hips look big when they so clearly are not. Still, because I denied Brittany's wishes to try on the tutu, Santana ended up trying it on just to make Brittany smile. The sight was thoroughly entertaining. I did manage to snap a photo on my cell phone but Santana promptly deleted it.

At noon, we all agreed to get some lunch. Unable to decide on a single eating place, we split up. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany headed to the ice-cream parlour while I accompanied Santana to the burger joint. Yes, I occasionally eat burgers.

Santana offered to stand in the long queue and make our orders so I moved along to find us a place to sit. Finding an empty table by the window, I sat down, carefully placing mine and Santana's shopping bags on the seat beside me. Sensing a presence behind me, I turned round to look up into the sparkling green eyes of Warren.

"Hi." He greeted before sitting opposite me.

"Hi." I returned. "Are you stalking me?" I teased.

He grinned as he shook his head. "No, I'm not stalking you."

Hmm, shame. It would be pretty awesome if he was. Now don't get me wrong, stalking in general is a big no-no. But with Warren, what person of stable mind would object to being stalked by such a delectable human being?

"So, are you waiting for someone?" He asked me casually as his eyes moved to the queue. I assumed this was his way of asking if I was waiting to meet a guy.

"Yes actually." I admitted. "Santana, she's my girlfriend." I told him and his eyebrows raised a little. "I mean, she's not my girlfriend." I quickly corrected myself. "She's a girl and she's my friend but we're not… I'm gay. Not that there's anything wrong with heterosexuality I'm just… well, gay."

"Right," Warren replied with an amused grin. "So, you're Kurt Hummel, you fall over a lot, you're gay and you're waiting to meet your friend who happens to be a girl."

"I do not fall over a lot." I responded. "It is you who has a habit of bumping into me thereby causing my visits to the floor."

"So this Santana girl?" Warren said changing the subject. "Is that Santana Lopez by any chance?"

"Yes, do you know her?" I asked wondering if we could perhaps bond some more by insulting her. Not that I don't like Santana, I do, I just enjoy bitching about her behind her back. And to her face, when I'm brave enough.

"I've seen her around at a few parties." Warren explained. "I spoke to her once. A college friend of mine introduced us." Ah-ha, so I was right, Warren was older than me. "She told me she liked my hair." He grinned.

I forced a smile in response, feeling an odd sense of unease as I noticed the faint blush that dusted his cheeks when he mentioned Santana. It reminded me of the feeling I used to get when I saw Finn mooning over Quinn or Rachel.

"Um, has Santana ever mentioned me?" Warren asked hopefully.

"Oh, she hasn't no." I told him feeling my heart sink.

Ok, this is not right at all. Maybe it's just me being paranoid but it seems as if Warren, who is supposed to be my soul mate, has a thing for Santana. This cannot be right, it must be my imagination. Warren can't possibly be interested in Santana having only spoken to her once and receiving a compliment on his hair. They've had one meaningless conversation; you can't develop feelings for somebody that quick.

Although, that's exactly what I had done. In fact, it was less than that. All Warren had done was take my hand and help me up off the pavement and I suddenly believed myself to be in love with him. Now that I think about it from that perspective, it does seem a little ridiculous. Oh, who am I fooling, it's A LOT ridiculous. I suddenly laughed out loud and Warren stared at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Nodding, I wondered why he was being so nice to me if he wasn't gay. I was so used to being treated like dirt because of my sexuality it was odd to converse with a straight guy with no homophobic slurs slipping into the conversation. I suppose he's just more mature than high school boys, he is a college student after all.

"Oh, Santana, over here!" I called seeing her step away from the queue carrying a tray with our food.

Swinging her hips, she strutted over and joined us at the table.

"I believe you've already met Warren." I said once Santana had seated herself.

"Have I?" She asked giving him a once over before turning her attention to her burger.

"Yeah, Jack introduced us." Warren said.

"Who the fuck is Jack?" Santana questioned.

"It was at a college party." Warren reminded her. "You said you liked my hair."

"Really?" Santana asked glaring at his dark sparks in obvious disapproval. "I must have been wasted."

"Santana, be nice." I told her feeling sorry for Warren.

"Why?" She replied. "Look," she said turning to Warren. "I know I'm hot and you probably wanna nail me, can't blame you. But I'm not interested in you or your cock so why don't you just run along?"

"But I… I have a car. I'm in college." Warren told her.

"Ooh impressive." Santana remarked sardonically. "Seriously, how cruel do I have to be? Me and you, it's so not gonna happen."

"Santana is only interested in the power of the pussy right now." I spoke up.

"You're a lesbian?" Warren asked, his green eyes seeming to light up.

"Don't label me, College Boy." Santana warned him.

"Well, how do you feel about the idea of a threesome?" He questioned.

"How do you feel about your balls?" Santana replied. "Because if you like them how they are, I suggest you leave now before I cause some permanent damage."

"Is she serious?" Warren asked turning to me.

"Deadly." Santana and I answered at the same time.

"Ok, I'm gone." Warren said before getting up and hurrying away.

Looking over my shoulder, I watched him leave. He didn't seem anywhere near as attractive as I had initially thought. I honestly don't know what I had been getting so worked up about. I can't believe I was actually convinced that I was in love with him. It must have been the alcohol.

"Fess up, Hummel, was that the guy?" Santana asked.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." I replied.

"That would be a yes." Santana muttered. "Yuck, _him_ really? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Just don't tell the others." I said.

After eating, we grabbed our bags and headed off to meet the other three girls. We trailed around the mall a little while longer before going our separate ways to head home. I of course had opted to walk that morning rather than drive, meaning I had to walk along the streets with numerous bags in my hands. I hadn't been walking far when I spied Puck playing soccer on the field a little way down from the mall. Setting my bags at my feet, I watched the guys play for a minute or two then ducked as the ball came flying towards my head.

"Shit, sorry, Hummel!" Puck called out trying not to laugh at the undignified squeal I had made. "Think you can kick the ball back?"

I glared at him before gathering my bags and storming away, leaving him to collect the ball himself. I bet he kicked that at me on purpose just because I accidentally puked on him after the party.

"Hey, hey Hummel, wait up!" Puck yelled out to me but I didn't turn round or slow my pace. "You need help?" He asked when he caught up with me gesturing to my shopping bags.

"Not from you." I responded.

"Someone's extra bitchy today." Puck commented. "Seriously dude, let me give you a ride home. My truck's right around the corner."

"No thank you." I said tersely quickening my pace.

"Driving is faster than walking." Puck pointed out.

"Walking is healthier." I replied.

"Driving will cause less damage to those fancy shoes." Puck said.

I came to a stop realising that he made a valid point. These were an expensive pair of shoes and I loved them dearly. I'd been walking on them all day, perhaps I should give them a rest.

"Fine." I relented handing over some of my bags for him to carry. "Lead the way."

"Sure thing, Princess." He replied and I would have tripped him up but I didn't want to risk him dropping any of the items in my shopping bags. "So, Brittany says you're in love." He said as we seated ourselves in his car.

"What?" I asked confused for a minute. "Oh that, no that's over."

"What happened?" Puck asked and I wondered why it sounded like he genuinely cared for an answer.

"Nothing. It was silly really. I saw a guy, thought I was hopelessly in love with him and then realised I wasn't." I told him hoping he wouldn't press for further information.

"So who was the guy?" Puck turned a corner almost knocking down an old man on a walking stick as he swerved to avoid hitting a cat.

"I don't even know his name." I lied. Well, to be fair, it was partially true. I didn't know Warren's name to begin with.

"You really are queer sometimes, Hummel." Puck told me with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." I retorted even though I knew it was the lamest come-back known to the human race.

As we drove, I silently reflected on the Warren situation, slowly seeing the amusing side to it. I mean, I seriously thought I was madly in love with this college guy that I don't even really know. Gaga, am I pathetic? Well at least I realise now that I have no feelings for this Warren character. It could have been embarrassing otherwise. Imagine if I'd tried to make a move on him.

Puck pulled up outside my house so I muttered a quick thank-you as I grabbed my things before hurrying inside. After arranging all of my new clothes, accessorises and products in a neat order, I ventured upstairs to sit and watch Deadliest Catch with my dad.

We ate dinner together and dad was just sitting down to put on some sporting channel when Santana called me to say she was on her way over and that we were going out. I just love the way she never gives me a choice. Bitch.

I hurried to my bedroom searching for something to wear. A short while later there was a knock on the front door before dad sent Santana down.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked hoping the answer was 'yes'. A night out with just Santana was not something I approved of. She'd get me drunk and ensure that somebody took my virginity.

"We'll be meeting Britt, Sam and Quinn. Probably Mike and Tina too." Santana answered.

"And where is it we're going?" I asked finishing my hair.

"Just this little club." She told me. "A really cool local band is playing there tonight."

XXX

We stepped inside the club together; Brittany and Quinn close beside us with Sam and Mike behind us. Tina's mum hadn't let her out tonight. It was incredibly noisy and very tightly packed. Holding hands so we didn't lose one another, we squeezed through the crowd until we were at the front of the stage. The band wasn't on yet but their equipment was set up.

"Wait till you see the bass guitarist." Santana told me having to shout above all the noise. "He is so unbelievably hot." Brittany nodded in agreement and I shook my head in wonder at the two girls. They were fooling around with one another but they were still ogling men, to me, that simply didn't make sense.

"Shouldn't they be on by now?" Quinn asked from my other side where she was wrapped in Sam's arms.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the band came onto the stage and picked up their instruments.

"Hello everybody!" The lead singer said into the microphone. "How are you all feeling tonight?" The crowd screamed in response. "Ok, we're called The Ejaculations," I snorted at the name. "Now, our lead guitarist Ian couldn't make it tonight but luckily my good friend Puck offered to step in, so everyone please give a big cheer for Puck."

I groaned as I noticed Puck on the left side of the stage with a guitar in his hands, smirking as the crowd screamed for him.

"Thanks guys." The lead singer said. "Ok, this song's called 'Wasted'."

"Look, isn't he gorgeous?" Brittany asked me pointing to the bass player.

I looked over at him. He wasn't bad looking but he was poorly dressed which immediately put me off.

"He's alright." I shrugged.

Santana and Brittany just rolled their eyes before jumping up and down to the music and writhing against one another, no doubt trying to get the bass player's attention.

As Mike, Sam and Quinn danced around with one another, I chose to focus on the lyrics of the song and the singer's voice. The vocals were pretty good actually and Puck was doing really well in lead guitar. I knew he played of course but as I watched his fingers move across the strings I truly appreciated just how talented a musician he was.

The song ended and the crowd clapped and cheered before the band started their second song. Glee Club would never get such an enthusiastic response at McKinley.

After a couple of songs, I really got into it and joined in with the dancing and the screaming.

"Thanks guys." The singer said as they finished another song. "Ok, we're gonna take a short break now, but we'll be back in ten so don't go anywhere."

In a flash, Santana and Brittany disappeared after the bass guitarist. I rolled my eyes before heading to the bar and ordering a drink. A diet coke of course. Although the clubs in this town would let underage people in they wouldn't serve alcohol.

"I'll pay." A voice said. "Hey Hummel."

"Puck." I replied in acknowledgement as he sat beside me on a bar stool.

He made a few stabs at creating conversation but I only replied with one or two word answers.

"You don't seem to talk as much when you're sober." He commented after a while.

"I have more control over myself." I explained. "The less I say the less chance I have of saying something I regret."

"What, like asking me to kiss you?" Puck smirked.

"Oh, I never asked that." I insisted turning my face away.

"Yeah you did." He sniggered.

"Absolutely not." I replied. "I've no memory whatsoever of such a thing happening."

"If you say so." He said shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright Puck." The singer of the band said clapping a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Who's your friend?" He asked turning his crystal blue eyes to look at me.

"Oh this is Hummel." Puck said.

"Kurt." I corrected.

"Kurt, good to meet you." The singer told me giving me a brief one-armed hug. "I'm Rhys."

"A pleasure to meet you too." I said feeling my stomach flutter from the dashing smile the wavy haired blonde gave me. "Your band's amazing."

"Thanks kid. Glad you're enjoying yourself. You should come to our gigs more often." Rhys smiled as he ordered another drink. "And another drink for my new friend." He told the barman as he saw my glass was now empty.

"Sure, I'd love to check you out some more." I said and then instantly blushed as Rhys quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched while Puck openly roared with laughter. "I mean the band and the music. I'd like to hear more of your music."

"Well cool. We're doing another gig next Friday night." Rhys told me. "You should come."

"Yes definitely, I'd like that." I told him hoping my smile came off as alluring rather than childish.

"Awesome." Rhys said as he smiled back. "Well come on Puck, we've gotta get back on stage. Great meeting you Kurt."

Oh help, I'm in trouble. I finished off my drink and made my way back to the front of the stage, meeting Mike on my way. As I looked up at Rhys and heard him speak into the microphone, he suddenly appeared a thousand times better looking than before.

"Alright guys," Rhys called out to the crowd. "This next song is called Diva Fever and I think I'm going to dedicate it to my new friend Kurt."

Quinn and Brittany screamed in excitement over me having a song dedication and I felt myself blush as they began to play. A singer in a band was singing a song for me and the feeling was incredible. I cheered harder than anyone and my hands hurt from such enthusiastic clapping.

When I returned home that night, a huge smile was plastered on my face. All I could think about was Rhys and his blue eyes, gentle smile and heavenly voice. I couldn't wait to see The Ejaculations play again next Friday.

**To Be Continued**

**(Future OCs will have bigger roles than Warren, Warren's just the first silly little 'love' and he probably won't appear again)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. R is for Rhys

**Disclaimer-Me no own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 3-R is for Rhys**

The school week seemed to drag by at an incredibly slow pace. All I wanted was for it to be Friday so I could see Rhys again. He was all I talked about lately. For the love of Gucci, he was all I _thought_ about. I could tell that my friends were growing bored with all the Rhys talk but I couldn't help myself from bringing him up in every conversation. Even Mercedes had tuned my ramblings over Rhys out in favour of listening to Rachel discuss what solo's she ought to perform.

Though in my defence, the girls could be just as bad. If Rachel wasn't talking about possible solos and performances then she was talking about Finn. Quinn always had something new to say about Sam, as did Tina about Mike and Santana and Brittany kept mentioning the bass player from The Ejaculations. It seemed that Mercedes was the only one of us who spoke of anything other than boys.

I had tried convincing Mercedes to join me on Friday night for the gig but she continuously met my pleading doe eyes with flat-out refusals. There was a time when I was able to convince Mercedes to do anything but it seemed she was growing immune. Tina expressed her desire to attend with me to check if Rhys was good enough for me, but her mother had grounded her for reasons Tina was too embarrassed to discuss. Rachel informed me that she had Ballet lessons, not that I'd even invited her to come along. Quinn was going on a date with Sam and Brittany was babysitting. That meant I would be going with just Santana for company.

Santana insisted that she had only agreed to come with me because she wanted to see the bass player again, but I sensed that she didn't want me to be on my own in that type of environment. I was grateful that she cared enough about my safety, but I wouldn't thank her for it of course. Instead I just complimented her on her shoes.

I briefly wondered if Puck would be standing in for the lead guitarist again when I realised I didn't care. Rhys would be there, and that was all I was concerned about. And that I was wearing a stunning outfit of course.

Finally, after what seemed to be like one agonizingly long and boring rant by Rachel Berry, Friday night arrived. I don't think I'd ever been so excited and nervous in my entire life.

Santana had come to my house to help me select an outfit to wear. After much deliberation, she finally settled on a clothing choice. Looking at the items she'd spread on my bed, my mouth fell open in horror.

"I cannot wear that ensemble in public." I told her as I stared in terror at the denim shorts and tight white vest top. "That'll be like parading around in my underwear." Seriously, when I say short, I mean _short_. Only Alexander McQueen knows why I own that particular pair of designer denim shorts.

"Don't be a prude, Hummel." Santana drawled. "You'll look incredible. I've always said you should get your legs out more often. Aside from your gay boy ass, they're your best physical feature."

"I feel much more comfortable when my legs are covered thank you." I said crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. "Besides, it's cold outside tonight. There is no way I'm leaving this house dressed in that. No. Way."

XXX

Forty minutes later, I was queuing up outside the club dressed in the tiny blue denim shorts and the tight white vest top that would have displayed an indecent amount of cleavage if I were a girl.

"I hate you." I snarled at Santana through clenched teeth after yet another perverted older male pinched my bum.

"What? You look great." Santana insisted as we inched forwards in the line.

"I look like a prostitute." I replied in an angry whisper, feeling highly uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention I was receiving. "It is not funny, Lopez." I snapped when Santana only laughed.

After a few minutes, a hand came to rest on both mine and Santana's shoulders. Together, we turned to look up at the person stood behind us, both of us sending out a bitch glare. Santana's icy-stare stayed in perfect place but mine faltered in shock when I realised it was Jesse St James behind us in the queue.

"Wow, Kurt, check you out." Jesse commented eyeing me up and down. "You look fantastic."

"See." Santana said smugly though her gaze on Jesse was still far from friendly.

"Well I feel like a slut." I told them bluntly. "And I'm freezing. Also, get your hand off me St James."

"Hey, just thought I'd come and say hello, maybe catch up." Jesse said dropping his arms to his sides. "How are the two of you? How's Rachel?"

"She's completely over you and back to obsessing over Finn." Santana replied. "So get over yourself mini-Schuster, the annoying hobbit has moved on, you should do the same."

He opened his mouth, looking as though he wished to make a response but clearly he decided against it. He formed his expression into a show-face before moving away to the back of the line.

"Mini-Schuster?" I asked.

"He has curly hair and he dresses like Mr. Schue." Santana clarified.

"Grrr, I'm so cold." I commented.

"Quit complaining, Hummel, we'll be inside in a minute." Santana retorted.

I just glared at her and sulked into we were let inside. Looking around the hall, I saw the stage where the band was set up and my eyes met Rhys' blue ones. He smiled at me and I waved, suddenly forgetting about being annoyed with Santana.

"That's him." I whispered in the Latina girl's ear excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." She pointed out before moving across the room and she was soon flirting shamelessly with that bass player guy.

"Hey Hummel." A voice said in my ear.

I looked round to find Puck smirking at me. I offered a half-hearted smile in return as the place began to fill up.

"So, are you playing with The Ejaculations today?" I asked him, wincing as I realised how vile that sounded.

"No, Ian's better now." Puck answered. "I've just come to support them." I noticed that when he spoke to me, his eyes met mine rather than raking over the exposed flesh of my chest and my legs. That made me feel less awkward about my outfit for some reason. "Oh hey, they're about to start."

Together, we moved through the crowd until we were at the front of the stage. Rhys smiled at me and gave a friendly nod before speaking into the microphone to introduce his band. They began to play and the audience went wild for them. I would have danced as enthusiastically as everyone else but I feared too much movement would result in an unwanted display of my lower butt of even some nuttage as Sam would say. Rather than dance and jump, I simply settled for nodding my head to the beat.

They stopped to take a break and Rhys jumped down from the stage to come and meet me.

"Hey Kurt." He greeted as he gave me a quick hug that I eagerly returned, wondering why Puck looked ready to kill someone. "I'm glad you came, great outfit. McQueen shorts right?"

"Yes." I answered. "You know designers?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, my sister's a model so I've been bullied into appreciating fashion." Rhys shrugged by way of explanation.

"Honestly, you don't think I look too slutty do you?" I asked a little self-consciously.

"You look fine, kid." He assured me as we moved to the bar and he ordered us drinks. I watched in fascination as the multi-coloured lights flashed down on his blonde hair, highlighting it different colours.

Taking a sip of the drink he had bought me, I instantly relaxed and as we talked I completely forgot about how uncomfortable I felt in the outfit I was wearing. It seemed that was the affect Rhys had on me. He made me feel confident and at ease.

Before returning to the stage to continue his performance, Rhys asked if I'd like to go to the mall with him the next day. Smiling, I nodded and accepted the invite, proud of myself for having the control not to squeal in excitement. We quickly exchanged cell phone numbers and then I moved back to the front of the stage and Santana joined me. I took a quick glance round for Puck wondering where he'd got to but I couldn't see him anywhere. I shrugged to myself and fixed my attention back on Rhys. I even got another song dedicated to me.

When the show was over, Santana convinced me to wait around with her. After packing their instruments away, the band came over to talk to us. The bass player, Craig, offered to take Santana home. I could tell that she wanted to say yes so that she and Craig could do the nasty, but she hesitated in her answer, obviously feeling obliged to stay with me.

"It's ok, Santana. Go ahead." I told her knowing she'd be bitchier than normal if she didn't laid. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"You sure about that, Hummel?" Santana asked scanning her eyes over my body. "I mean anything could happen to you dressed like that."

"You're the one who selected this outfit." I pointed out feeling uncomfortable all over again.

"It's cool, kid. I'll give you a ride home." Rhys offered.

I smiled at him in thanks and hugged Santana goodbye before following Rhys out to his van.

"Oh, Puck and Ian are coming with us." He informed me. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." I lied suspecting that Puck had deliberately organised this somehow just to ruin extra alone time I could have had with Rhys.

Ian was driving and he dropped me off first. As I unstrapped myself and stepped out of the van, both Puck and Rhys scrambled out, offering to walk me to my door. I felt slightly annoyed. Just because I was so obviously gay and somewhat effeminate didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself. Besides, I was hardly going to get into some form of trouble walking from the van to the front door. Still, it was very gentlemanly of them both I suppose.

The three of us reached my front door and I said goodnight. Rhys clarified the time and place for me to meet him at the mall tomorrow before giving me a hug in farewell. Puck and I merely nodded to each other before I stepped inside and shut the door.

I walked calmly to my bedroom and as soon as I'd shut the door; I let out a happy squeal and bounded over to my bed. I thought of being at the mall with Rhys tomorrow and I couldn't contain my joy. I think he really likes me.

After calming down slightly, I worked through my skin-care routine and readied myself for bed before settling down to sleep. I needed to be well-rested for the morning.

XXX

When I woke up Saturday morning, I opted to dress myself with my own fabulous expertise rather than call my friends for advice; not after what Santana forced me into wearing last night. True, I did look smouldering in it and the outfit certainly caught Rhys' interest, but I just felt way too uncomfortable.

This morning, I selected something much more sensible to wear. I squeezed myself into a tight pair of yellow skinny jeans along with a white v-necked sweater with yellow stitching complete with a silk yellow and gold sparkly scarf. I combed and sprayed my hair, ensuring a few bangs fell around my face before applying a touch of make-up; mascara to make my eyes pop and a natural coloured gloss to make my lips all the more tempting.

Satisfied with my appearance, I snatched up my yellow man purse and headed out to my car, greeting my dad on my way out and offering a small lie about meeting Mercedes. Now, I love my dad more than anything, but if I admitted I was meeting up with a boy, a potential love interest, he'd feel uncomfortable and probably insist on a talk that would cause embarrassment to both of us.

Driving along the road, I thought about Rhys and his blue eyes and blonde hair. I wondered how I should behave when I met him. This wasn't something I was used to. Should I be coy? Or should I be flirty? Should I be the one to make the first move or do I have to wait for him?

As arranged, I met Rhys at precisely eleven thirty outside the coffee shop.

"So, where is it you wanted to go?" I asked after we greeted one another, Rhys pulling me in to a one-armed hug. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I do sort of need to get my sister a birthday present." He told me. "That's why I asked you to meet me. Puck mentioned that you love to shop so I figured you'd be of some help."

"Of course, shopping is one of the things I do best." I replied wondering if perhaps Rhys had asked Puck about me. "How old is your sister going to be?" I asked as we walked through the mall.

"Twenty-four." Rhys answered after taking a few moments to think. "She doesn't want chocolate this year because the modelling agency has her on a strict diet. The only jewellery she likes is the really expensive type which I can't afford so that's out. And flowers aren't a good gift for a sister, and they just die anyway."

"Never fear Rhys, you are in good hands." I assured him. "With my help you will find the perfect gift for your sister."

"Cool." Rhys grinned at me as I led him around browsing through a variety of shops before finally selecting an appropriate gift. "Oh wait, that's too cute." He commented as we were just browsing through another shop.

I followed him as he rushed across the shop floor and picked up a brown fluffy teddy from a shelf.

"Stuffed animals often are a safe option for girls." I said knowledgably. "I'm sure your sister would love that too."

"Not for my sister." Rhys said. "For my girlfriend."

"What was that?" I asked hoping for the love of Gaga that I'd misheard.

"My girlfriend." Rhys repeated. "Her name's Kylie, we've almost been together two months now. I tell you, she's wild in the sack."

I frowned at his last comment. It sounded so out of character from what I had learned of him so far. Then of course, he was friends with Puck. Really, I should have known that he'd be somewhat of a womaniser.

Suddenly, I felt incredibly foolish and painfully crushed. Since meeting Rhys, I'd been completely infatuated by him, truly believing that a relationship of a romantic kind could form between us. Humiliation started to bite at my skin in the form of a pink flush spreading over my pale cheeks. How could I have possibly gotten everything so wrong? He dedicated to songs to me, bought me a drink, hugged me and walked me to my door. He knew my shorts were from an Alexander McQueen collection. I was so sure he was gay.

Letting out a sigh as Rhys continued to talk about Kylie and her techniques in the bedroom department, I felt like kicking myself for immediately concluding in my mind that Rhys was gay. He told me himself that his sister was a model, that's why he knew designers. As for the hugging, he must just be a touchy-feely kind of guy. And the fact he bought me a drink didn't really mean much. Even Puck bought me a drink the first night I'd met Rhys.

Here I was, so desperately lonely that I was making things up in my head, convincing myself that I was in love with and about to have a happy ending with people I hardly knew. First there was the Warren situation, which I blame entirely on the alcohol, and now there's Rhys which I shall blame on Santana for dragging me out to the club to see The Ejaculations perform in the first place.

"Kurt, you alright kid?" Rhys asked as he checked the price of the teddy bear. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine." I answered. "Do you need any more shop-related help?" I asked.

"No, I think I've got everything." He said with a grin.

"Great, well if you don't mind I'll just be on my way." I replied. "I need to buy myself a new set of pyjamas and I'd prefer to do so alone."

"Yeah cool, no worries." Rhys nodded to me. "Thanks for your help today."

"Totally welcome." I returned with a false grin as I spun on my heel preparing to walk out.

"Oh hey, we're playing at the club again next Wednesday." Rhys informed me. "You should come support us. Kylie will be there, I'd bet you two would get on great."

"Maybe." I answered and found myself captured in another hug from Rhys, this one including the brown fluffy bear before he released me and I made my escape. "Note to self," I said sternly once I'd left the shop. "Stop falling for straight guys. From now on, it is gay guys only. You need to move on from your straight boy addiction. Yes, I am talking to myself." I snapped at an old woman who was giving me an odd look. "So sorry that my one-sided conversations is interrupting your thoughts of knitting or whatever it is old people with no fashion sense and clearly false wigs do." Wow, that was a little too rude. Poor old bat didn't deserve such hostility. I should apologise… oh never mind.

Taking a few gulps of air, I headed towards the store I usually got my pyjamas and underwear from. I walked about the nightwear section, reaching my hand out to touch some of the items that caught my eye. My feet ended up directing me closer to the women's nightwear and a silky green nightdress with black lace caught my attention. I ran my fingers over the material, appreciating the feel of it.

"Very nice." A voice I instantly recognised as Puck's said into my ear causing me to jump. "You'd look gorgeous wearing that."

I blushed faintly as I glared at him before moving back towards the men's wear. To my annoyance, Puck followed me as I searched through the different pyjama sets. Every time I picked something up for closer inspection, Puck would make his opinion known.

"Not those." Puck said when I looked over a plain navy blue set of pyjamas. "They won't show enough of your hot little body."

"You are such a Neanderthal." I told him with an eye-roll wondering why he was making such comments about my physique. I suppose he had to find some way to bully me now that he'd stopped with the dumpster dives and slushie facials. Still, did he really have to take a bullying approach that was so sexual? "Anyway, I do not value your opinion under any circumstances, least of all when it comes to clothing."

"Why so bitchy?" Puck asked as I admired a set of black silk pyjamas with an elaborate red Chinese dragon design. "You finally figure out that Rhys is straight?"

"Go away." I groaned and he laughed at me, realising that he was right. "You could have told me he had a girlfriend." I said. "If I'd known before that he wasn't gay I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up and…"

"Obsessed over him all week." Puck supplied.

"I was not obsessing." I replied and Puck just shot me a look of disbelief.

"Dude, all you've been talking about this past week is Rhys." Puck told me and I wanted to deny it even though I knew it was true.

"Ok fine, laugh at me, see if I care." I scoffed before storming away without any new pyjamas.

"Hey, hey, come on, Hummel, its not that bad." Puck said catching up to me and slinging an arm about my shoulders. "Funny as hell but so what? It's not like you made an idiot of yourself by making a pass at him right?"

"True I suppose." I responded shrugging his arm off me but he just replaced it there a moment later.

"And you didn't ask him to kiss you right?" Puck asked.

"No." I answered.

"Ah good, so it's still only me you really wanna kiss." Puck smirked referencing to my drunken request for him to kiss me.

"You wish." I retorted before forcing him away and hurrying off.

That was the first time I had ever left the mall without purchasing anything. On the drive home, all I could think of was Puck's laughter over me failing to realise sooner that Rhys was in fact straight. Honestly though, it wasn't that funny. It's an easy enough mistake to make. How was I supposed to know he didn't play for my team? It's not my fault that I have the worst gaydar known to homosexual kind. Anyway, it didn't matter; there were still plenty of other guys out there.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	4. O is for Owen

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, people**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 4-O is for Owen**

A few weeks past and Rachel and Finn had broken up, as had Quinn and Sam. Finn and Quinn had got together for a short time before breaking up again. Finn fell back into a relationship with Rachel who had just come out of a second failed attempt at a relationship with Jesse St James. After ending things with Quinn, Sam had engaged in a brief romance with Santana, and then Santana had moved on to be exclusively with Brittany after she had broken up with Artie who got back together with Tina who had broken up with Mike. Then Quinn and Mike had kissed, making Tina jealous and causing her to dump Artie again to return Mike for Asian kisses. Finn and Rachel broke up again, Quinn and Finn got together again, then they broke up and Finn was back with Rachel who had had a brief romantic affair with Sam who had now been dating my best girl Mercedes for two weeks. I could hardly keep up with the gossip of who was a couple with who anymore.

More recently, Santana and Brittany were still a couple but had developed an interest in a guy named Mackenzie who worked at the bowling alley. As Rhys had correctly predicted, I did get on really well with his girlfriend Kylie. Until they split up and I somehow received the blame and neither he nor she had spoken to me since. Apparently, I had led Kylie on and she'd developed something of a crush on me. Rhys hadn't been too pleased when she mistakenly called out my name while they were in bed together engaging in sexual activity. Still, at least I now knew of one person who had worse gaydar than me. If Kylie couldn't tell I preferred Arthur over Martha then she had to be winner of the unofficial 'worst gaydar ever' award.

There was also another significant change in my life. Just two weeks ago, I had been hit by an arrow and my heart had been bleeding ever since. I was in love. For real this time, at least, I think it's real.

His name is Owen Legg. He's my age, with hazel eyes and shaved auburn hair, an egg shaped head and a slightly scrawny build to be honest, but there's just something about him that's so captivating. He works at the bowling alley alongside Mackenzie, the guy who was lucky enough to be having threesomes with Santana and Brittany. That was how I had met Owen, through Santana and Brittany dragging me to the bowling alley to meet Mackenzie.

In perfect honesty, I wasn't really a fan of bowling and I had been reluctant to join the two girls. However, when they had introduced me to Owen I immediately knew that it was worth it. I'll admit that I didn't think much of him upon first glance, but as the night progressed he seemed all the more appealing somehow.

While Santana, Brittany, Quinn and I bowled, I couldn't help myself from watching Owen work. I watched in adoration as he helped a little girl with her bowling technique. It was sweet really, the way the girl's eyes lit up when she managed to knock most of the pins down. Then Owen had moved on to help a little boy, ruffling the cubby boy's hair when he managed a strike. He cast me a smile when he caught me looking. I smiled back before bowling the ball down the alley, not managing to hit a single pin.

"Well done." He said into my ear with a laugh. I slapped him playfully and he just stuck out his tongue childishly before continuing with his work.

"Wanky." Santana commented while Brittany and Quinn 'awwd' and giggled.

XXX

Then by coincidence, or maybe fate, I bumped into Owen at a house party I had been forced into attending. Puck had been speaking to me at the time. I think he said he wanted to ask me something but he never got round to it. Oh well, it couldn't have been that important. Anyway, Owen had tapped me on the shoulder and smiled before asking me to dance.

"Are you gay?" I asked just to ensure there was no misunderstanding on my part.

"Duh." Came Owen's response holding his hand to me.

Smiling, I slipped my hand into his and allowed him to pull me into the mass of bodies dancing in the living-room of… whose house was this again? Oh who cares?

Owen was so adorable and he was just so funny. I fear I nearly cracked my ribs because I was laughing so much. A drunken Karofsky had stumbled past us while we danced together, muttering something homophobic and offensive. Completely unbothered, Owen had simply made a retort that had even reduced Azimio to laughter at Karofsky's expense. He really had a great sense of humour and every time he made me laugh I found him steadily more attractive and pressed my body closer against his till there was not even a fraction of space between us.

About a week later, he asked me out on a date; a cinema trip to be exact. He even let me choose the film and I couldn't help but swoon over the old 'stretch the arm and drape it over the date's shoulder' trick. The movie didn't turn out to be too great a film to be honest, but it hardly mattered. When it was over, we walked around for a while talking about all kinds of things and just getting to know one another.

Then Owen drove me home and we shared a small but spine-tingling kiss on my doorstep.

XXX

Since that day, Owen and I were practically inseparable after school hours. He didn't go to McKinley so I never saw him there and as of yet I'd yet to introduce him to any of my friends other than Santana, Brittany and Quinn. We'd only been on two more dates but we'd hung out at his place a lot. His parents were really cool as well and his mum always gushed how good a couple he and I made. I haven't introduced Owen to my dad yet. In truth, I'd yet to tell my dad that I was even in a relationship. Owen's asked me a few times when he can meet my dad but I continue to change the subject. As dearly as I love my dad, I know how protective he'd get over the situation and I worry he might scare my first proper boyfriend away.

Still, I guess the dreaded father/boyfriend meeting is inevitable. I'll have to introduce the two one day. Not tonight though. Owen and I are going to a party together tonight. I think everyone from New Directions is going to go and Owen said some his friends might show as well. As always, I have no idea who the host of the party actually is but a party's a party. I'll have to be mindful over how much I drink though. I doubt Owen would take well to seeing my drunk so early on our relationship.

We arrived at the party a little before ten. The blaring music attacked our ears as we made our way inside. Owen disappeared to get us drinks and I found Rachel and Tina and started up a dance with them.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned round expecting to see Owen but instead I found myself looking up at Puck.

"Hey Hummel." Puck called above the noise as he smirked at me.

"How many times, my name is _Kurt_." I yelled back in exasperation.

"Yeah, I'm good Hummel, thanks for asking, oh yeah, it's nice to see you too." Puck replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and felt a wave of annoyance when he lifted his eyebrow. I swear on the tiara collection in my hope chest, he doesn't raise his eyebrow in the proper way. He doesn't pull it off correctly and it just looks weird. Noticing that there was an odd expression on his face as he looked me over, I panicked slightly wondering if there was something wrong with my hair.

"What?" I asked him, hating how self-conscious that single word made me sound.

"Nothing." He answered quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He grinned at me awkwardly before opening his mouth, closing it again and then walking away.

"Well bye then." I said to myself before turning back to Rachel and Tina, Quinn, Mike and Artie now joining us.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked nosily gesturing in the direction where Puck had just left.

"I haven't even the slightest idea." I answered honestly as I shrugged my shoulders.

I then felt another tap on my shoulder and this time when I turned round it was Owen's face I met. He handed me a bottle and I took a tentative sip of the alcoholic beverage before moving closer to him and we began to dance. He encircled one arm around my waist while holding his beer can in the other hand. I held my drink in one hand and had the other looped around his neck.

I'd drank half the bottle when Mercedes came up behind me, took the drink from my hand and swallowed down what remained.

"Hey, white boy." Mercedes greeted pressing a kiss to my cheek. "This must be your beau."

"Yes, Owen, this is Mercedes, Mercedes this is Owen." I said with a smile.

Owen gave Mercedes a nod before drinking more of his beer and pulling me closer. I smiled over his shoulder at Mercedes who smiled back before Sam came up behind her, pulling her into his arms to dance. The two were kissing sweetly and Owen caught sight of it.

"That's just disgusting." He muttered sourly.

"What is?" I asked smiling up at him and winding both my arms round his neck.

"That." Owen sneered nodding his head in the direction of Mercedes and Sam. "I mean that blonde guy's hot. He can do better than a whale like her."

The smile slipped off my face to be replaced by a dark scowl and angry glare. I dropped my arms to my sides and took a step away from him.

"Come on, let's get some more drinks." He said taking my hand but I wrenched it out of his grip

"Not a chance, Owen." I told him and Mercedes and Sam had noticed our little argument and were watching in concern. "Nobody talks about my best girl like that. We're through."

As I glanced over his form in disgust, the love I thought I'd felt for him rapidly moulded into hatred. Wondering what on earth I could have possibly seen in him, I turned on my heel and moved through the groups of dancing teens to get away from him.

"Kurt, Kurt wait!" Owen called after me as he weaved through the mass of bodies to catch up with me. "Kurt please, let's talk about this."

"I've nothing to say to you!" I bellowed back at him. "Just leave me alone."

"Kurt, come on." Owen finally caught up to me and managed to trap me between his body and the wall. "Let's just talk, we can sort this out."

"Look mate, he said to leave him the fuck alone." A voice said demandingly. I looked over Owen's shoulder, and for the first time ever I was actually glad to see Puck.

"Piss off, this doesn't concern you." Owen snapped at him before looking back at me. "Kurt, what's wrong with you? Do you want me to take you home? We could get ice-cream."

"I don't want ice-cream." I told him forcefully. "We're finished Owen. Just stay the hell away from me."

"Come on, you heard the princess. Now fuck off." Puck said taking hold of Owen's arm and yanking him away from me.

"I can take care of myself, Puck." I hissed, feeling it was necessary to glare at him slightly even though I was relieved for his interference.

"Hummel, I'm just helping." Puck replied defensively once again doing that annoying eyebrow quirk.

"Well I didn't ask for your help." I told him bluntly before fixing my heated glare back onto Owen. "And Mercedes is my best friend and she's beautiful the way she is. Sam's lucky to have her. If you have problems with the way people look then I don't want to be anywhere near you. Just pull your head out of your buttocks and evolve into a respectable human being, you Neanderthal."

I threw an angry look at both of them before pushing past them and rejoining Mercedes and Sam.

"Hey Kurty, where you been?" Brittany asked moving through the crowd and tumbling into my arms.

"Iss summat wong cutey Kurty?" Santana questioned sounding even worse than her girlfriend and also looking very unsteady on her feet.

"I just broke up with Owen." I told the four of them.

"Oh nooo, my poor cutty kuey… no I mean, Kurty cutey… no, nooo… cutey Kurty." Santana said sympathetically capturing me in an awkward hug, Brittany still in my arms. "Poor, poor Kurty." Santana sobbed as she burst into tears on my shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie, its ok, don't cry." Brittany cooed stroking the Latina girl's hair.

"I… I t-t-try to be c-cruel and cold…" Santana stuttered out through her tears. "But it's s-so hard to be a bitch a-all the t-time when people I c-ca-care a-about break up with pe-people be-before they can… oh, before they can… en-enjoy the hot nasty sex."

"Don't worry." Brittany soothed while Sam and Mercedes exchanged befuddled looks and I just accepted the bizarre situation for what it was. "We'll help Kurt lose his virginity soon."

"Good." Santana nodded still crying. "I don't w-want him to be a virgin anymore. H-his g-ga-gay boy ass is t-too… is too… too f-fuckable to sti-still be innocent. I ju-just want our Kurty to h-have sex."

"I know, sweetie, I know." Brittany said pulling Santana towards the couch where they fell on top of one another, making-out heavily.

I pulled my eyes away from them and offered Mercedes and Sam a smile when Puck stepped up beside me.

"Hummel, can we talk?" He asked speaking into my ear and I sighed before following him upstairs.

He held the door to one of the bedrooms open for me and I stepped inside then turned back to face him, hands on my hips. He shut the door and the noise from downstairs was blocked out just a little. Puck shuffled his feet a little bit and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, like a little kid.

"So?" I asked prompting a conversation start when he'd failed to voice anything for over two minutes.

"I'm sorry about Owen." He told me and he truly looked it too. "I know it's not my place to interfere, you're enough of a diva to deal with him on your own. I just wanted to help."

"Don't worry about it." I replied as I smoothed out my bangs. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I just… I guess I thought Owen was a good person. I was wrong, evidently. I was so foolish to believe we had something special."

"You can do so much better than him, Hummel." Puck responded giving me a look I could not decipher. I sensed that he was trying to convey something of deep importance to me through eye-contact alone but I just couldn't see what.

"Why do you insist upon calling me by my last name?" I asked not knowing what else to say. "I've told you countless times that I'd prefer if you addressed me as Kurt."

"Yeah I know." He shrugged. "But I like annoying you. Anyway Kurt, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Rachel barging through the door and demanding that I take her home because she'd just broken up with Finn, again, upon learning that he had never watched any adaptation of Peter Pan.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed with an eye-roll before putting a comforting arm around a sobbing Rachel, muttering a quick goodbye to Puck and leading the short Jewish girl out of the house.

It wasn't until I was tucked safely in my bed that it registered in my mind that Puck had called me 'Kurt'.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. N is for Nathan

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 5-N is for Nathan**

Why am I here? That was all I could think of as I sat on the uncomfortable wooden bench with Santana next to me, her lips firmly attached to some random guy. She had insisted on dragging me along to this stupid soccer match so that she could watch the goalkeeper and now she's getting it on with a complete stranger. How she and Brittany managed to stay a happy loving couple while cheating on each other so often was a mystery to me.

I kept my eyes fixed on the players running up and down the muddy field but I wasn't paying much attention to the game. Every now and then, I would clear my throat loudly in an attempt to remind Santana that I was still there and her activities were making me uncomfortable but it didn't work. Or maybe she was deliberately continuing to kiss the random guy in order to _make_ me feel uncomfortable.

The wind was slowly getting fiercer, my heart broke a little as I imagined how messy my hair must look, but Santana seemed to be in paradise. Then there was the rain. It wasn't too heavy, but it was certainly cold as it splashed on the tips of my ears and down the back of my neck.

A whistle blew signalling that it was half-time, whatever that meant, and I hoped I might be able to escape without Santana noticing. Of course, as luck would have it, the very second I tried to steal away, she finally prised her lips off the guy she'd been sucking face with and turned her attention to me.

"So what's the score?" Santana asked, apparently unaware of the fact her lipstick was smudged.

"How should I know?" I retorted sulkily, ducking as a piece of rubbish flew over my head. "I don't even like soccer, or indeed sport in general."

"Well nor do I." Santana replied.

"So why are we here?" I asked her as the guy she'd been making-out with went off to the toilet.

"I told you, that Tyler boy is hot." Santana whistled.

I looked over at Tyler the goalkeeper just in time to see him spit on the field and scratch his ass. Hmm, why yes, definitely attractive. Please note sarcasm. Oh Armani and I thought my taste was bad. This Tyler guy's picking his nose now and wiping it into the tacky material of his cheap shorts.

"Isn't he just so fuckable?" Santana asked as she eyed him up.

"No, not even in the slightest." I replied. "If you like him then why were you making out with that other guy just now?"

"To make Tyler jealous, duh." Santana answered.

"You realise he probably didn't even notice right?" I asked. "He's been playing soccer in case you haven't noticed."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged uncaringly. "I'm sure he'll come running over to me as soon as the shitty game is over."

"Well do you mind if I you?" I asked her pleadingly. "I'm cold, wet, ever so bored and my hair looks disastrous."

"Damn it, you can't leave me." Santana complained. "I need you for support and I'll look like a total loser if I'm sitting alone. Besides, it's not that cold, you're just being a drama queen. And it's only a little bit of rain falling, and Puck's playing."

"I don't care of Puck's playing." I told her as I looked over at said boy just as they were starting the second half of the game. "We're not exactly friends you know."

"You aren't?" Santana asked in surprise. "But he's always coming up and speaking to you lately." She pointed out. "Anyway, he makes good eye-candy. He has great arms and a great ass. Massive cock too and he sure as fuck knows how to use it."

"Santana!" I exclaimed. "Too much information."

"What, it's true." She insisted. "Puck is one hell of a sex shark. Maybe I should try and fool around with him again instead of trying it on with Tyler."

"No!" I cried instantly shocking myself while Santana merely looked at me as though I were insane and had just professed undying love for Rachel Berry. "I mean you and Puck again? Isn't that a case of 'been there, done that', and what would Brittany say?"

"Oh Britt will totally understand." Santana said. "Puck's hot and I'll bet he'll be up for a threesome." She and I both followed Puck's progression down the field and watched him kick the ball and score a goal.

Puck grinned triumphantly as he looked out at the small crowd. He smiled in our direction, or maybe it was a smirk, yes probably, and he gave us a little wave. Santana waved back at him while I simply looked away.

"He's brutally hot, why do I always forget that?" Santana asked herself. "I'm so turned on by him right now. I don't see any good reason why I shouldn't fuck him again."

"And I don't see any reason why you'd _want_ to… be inappropriately naked with him again." I commented.

She just rolled her eyes at me and we stayed silent for the remainder of the game. I studied Puck as he ran up and down. Although I knew he was good-looking, nobody could deny that fact, not even closet-cases like Karofsky, but I still didn't understand what people saw in him. Aside from his looks, and his singing voice and guitar playing, he didn't really have anything that made him such a catch. So why did all the girls and mum's drop their panties for him so readily?

I jumped a little when Santana cheered excitedly as Puck's team won the game.

"Come on." She ordered grabbing my arm and dragging me along with her.

She forced me across the muddy field with her and I groaned in distaste as I felt the sloppy mud squelch around my Prada shoes.

"Hey Puck." Santana greeted turning on that smouldering look of hers that made guys go crazy. "You played great today. Your moves really made me wanna fuck you."

"Thanks." Puck smirked. "So, how you doing, Hummel?" He asked me.

"It's Kurt." I said half-heartedly. "Now, may I be blunt with you?" He nodded to me looking a little nervous. "You're covered in sweat and mud. You really need to shower, Puckerman."

"Yeah right, I should probably go." Puck agreed looking down at himself. "I'll see you sweet things later."

"Damn it." Santana cursed once Puck was out of hearing range.

"What?" I asked her.

"Didn't you see that?" She huffed as we headed off the muddy field. "Puck barely even looked at me. I was leaning over to display my cleavage, licking my lips suggestively, eye-fucking him and everything and he didn't bat an eyelid. The jackass just kept making gay goo-goo eyes at you."

"What?" I asked in shock. "He was not making goo-goo eyes at me. That's just ridiculous."

"Damn, are you blind?" Santana queried. "He's clearly got the hots for you. Fuck knows why I didn't realise it sooner."

"He does not have the hots for me." I replied not entirely sure why I could feel my cheeks burning. "Puck is straight."

"Oh please, straight guys don't look at gay dudes the way Puck was looking at you." Santana stated. "Maybe you should go out with him. I can tell you from experience that he's amazing in bed."

"Please don't be so repulsive." I responded. "The thought of me and Puck together is beyond creepy. Besides, even if he was gay he's totally the wrong guy for me."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged letting that particular subject drop. "So, you coming to this big party tonight?"

"Actually I don't think I can." I told her honestly. "I have to attend a dinner party of sorts with my dad."

"Why?" She asked frowning at the thought.

"Dad has a potential business deal he could make to possibly expand the garage and earn a better income." I told her. "I'm not too sure of the details but we're having dinner with some rich man and his family tonight."

"Rich?" Santana asked keenly. "I wonder if this family man has any sons."

"I'm not sure. Either way, I'm dreading it." I told her as we paused at the roadside and waited for the traffic to die down so we could cross safely. "Dining with rich people sounds like torture to me. They'll probably be some narrow-minded family and they'll refuse to make a deal with my dad purely because of my flaming homosexuality."

"Not every rich family is stuck up." Santana defended. "Besides, if they do have any sons I'll bet they're gay. Since you're so against the idea of getting it on with Puck, maybe you can get down and dirty with a rich boy."

"I don't even know this family." I pointed out. "They could have daughters for all I know, or no children at all."

"Whatever. Just call me with the details later." Santana said.

XXX

That evening, I helped my dad dress up in his best suit for the occasion. I opted to tone down my normally flamboyant wardrobe and wore a simple designer suit. My dad was in black with a white shirt, but my suit was completely white. Hopefully I wouldn't drop any food down it this evening.

We were quiet during the car ride, both of us a little nervous. The street we pulled up on was full of large houses with perfectly mowed lawns. There wasn't any hint of litter or graffiti like there was down our street, and each driveway had an expensive shiny car, the biggest of which resided in the flawless garden of number seven.

"Ok dad, just remember your table manners." I warned.

"And you keep quiet about your disgust towards however their house may be decorated or what clothes they're wearing." Dad replied sternly.

"For you, I'll do my best." I promised as we walked up the drive and dad knocked on the door of number seven.

A dark-haired woman with a kind face and an expensive pearl necklace draped around her throat opened the door and welcomed us into the house. We were led into the lounge and my dad shook hands with a chubby man who introduced himself as Raymond Ford.

"This here is my wife, Prudence." Mr. Ford said as he wrapped an arm around the woman who had let us in. "And this young man is our son, Nathan."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Nathan said in a manner that had obviously been rehearsed.

"Good to meet you." My dad replied. "This is my son, Kurt." He placed a hand proudly on my shoulder and I forced on a smile for the family of three, having to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from criticising Mr. Ford's hideous tweed suit.

We all sat down on the white leather sofas while Mrs. Ford went to check on the dinner. I felt Nathan's eyes on me so I turned my face towards his. He smirked a little and continued to watch me, making me feel as if I were on display. I silently willed myself not to blush under his gaze but I could feel that my porcelain flesh was burning a bright cherry colour. Perhaps it was because I didn't enjoy being ogled in such a blatant fashion for prolonged periods of time, or maybe it was simply because Nathan Ford happened to be incredibly handsome.

He could easily have been an actor or a model for how good-looking he was. Appearance wise, he simultaneously put me in the mind of Zac Efron, Orlando Bloom and Jared Leto. There was also a rich quality to his voice that sent vibrations up my spine.

Mrs. Ford returned with some fine glasses and a bottle of white wine. She placed it carefully on the table and Nathan stood up to pour the drinks. He handed a glass to my dad, then one to each of his parents before handing a glass to me. His fingers brushed against mine and I felt an odd tingle shoot through my bloodstream.

Shyly, I mumbled a 'thank-you' and watched the tiny bubbles in the glass before taking a small sip. My dad and Mr. Ford were already talking about business related things and Mrs. Ford stroke up an easy conversation with me as though we were old friends. I sat on the edge of my seat, glass in hand, struggling to keep up a pretence of nonchalance over the fact that Nathan was gawking at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Nathan went to the kitchen with his mother to help dish out the dinner. However, my relief was short-lived as I found myself seated next to Nathan at the dining table.

To my severe disappointment, Mrs. Ford had cooked a meal that I simply did not like. My dad caught my eye and sent me a look, pleading with me to be respectful and try and eat it. Not wanting to appear rude, or potentially ruin this business deal for my dad, I picked up my knife and fork and began to eat. The first bite was utterly revolting and I quickly took a gulp of my drink to get rid of the taste.

"Oh Kurt, is the food alright, dear?" Mrs. Ford asked me.

"Lovely, thank-you." I lied. "Just a little hot." I added earning an approving look from my dad and an amused one from Nathan.

Bravely, I continued to clear the food off my plate. I chose to take small bites at a time and swallow them down without chewing before sipping at my drink in the hopes of tasting as little as possible.

By some miracle, I managed to eat the entire meal without being sick. After the main course, Mrs. Ford brought out a fancy chocolate cake for dessert. Normally, I'd have shuddered at the amount of calories the pudding had to offer, but not having enjoyed the main dinner I eyed the cake greedily.

After we'd all eaten our pudding, Mrs. Ford cleared the plates away and took them to the kitchen to be cleaned. Mr. Ford and my dad sat down together to discuss business, thereby leaving me in the company of too-good-looking-for-words Nathan. I shifted uncomfortably as I felt his eyes boring in to me again.

"Come on," He said. "I'll show you my room."

"Oh, that's ok, I'd really rather…" I began but my dad insisted that I go. I managed to refrain from glaring at him but made a mental note to 'accidentally' forget his birthday this year. Usually, my dad would try to stop me being alone in bedrooms with boys for fear of me being de-virginized, but now he was encouraging me to be alone with a really good-looking boy who had to share my sexual preferences judging by how tight his suit trousers were.

Nathan's bedroom was far messier than I had expected. Because the rest of the house was impeccably clean and tidy, and since he was a rich boy, I just assumed his room would be tidy. Clearly, I was mistaken.

"Sorry about the mess." He apologised kicking a few items out of the way so I could actually step inside properly.

"No problem." I answered as I examined the room with slight interest.

"So Kurt, how did you enjoy my mother's cooking?" He asked as he sent me a mischievous smile.

"Your mother's meal was lovely." I answered him as I perched on the end of his bed.

"Liar." He replied in amusement. He moved across the carpet, opened his bedroom window then sat on the ledge, eyes fixated solely on my person.

"Do you have to stare at me like that?" I finally asked.

"No." He replied calmly. "I just like to."

I felt myself flush and ducked my head to avoid his eyes.

"Come here." He said after a while and for some strange and out of character reason, I obeyed him.

Perhaps I just needed something to do aside from sit on his bed, or maybe it was that intoxicating voice of his, or his exceptional good-looks, or maybe I just wanted to do as he told me. Whatever the reason, I moved over to him and sat beside him on the window sill.

"Look up." Nathan told me gently and I looked out at the night sky.

I smiled as I admired the beautiful dark blanket that was studded with thousands of sparkling stars, the bright full moon chalked in amongst it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yes, ever so." I agreed, my voice just as soft.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to me and I felt my heart flutter and my cock harden at the sound of his silky smooth voice.

I turned my face to his and our lips met in a passionate kiss that was far from being chaste or innocent. I moaned into his mouth then let out a gasp as his hand moved between my legs to palm at my crotch. I moved my own hand to rub him through the material of his trousers. Perhaps things were moving too fast, but I knew Santana would be proud of my actions. I could practically hear her saying 'wanky' with a smirk on her lips.

"Wow." I breathed as we broke the kiss apart and he steered my towards the bed, lowering his body on top of mine and grinding our erections together. "Nathan?" I asked rocking my hips up against him but taking his face lightly in my hands so I could ensure eye-contact. "This does mean you're gay right?"

"Bisexual." Nathan corrected. "Doesn't bother you does it? I've had girls and boys put off by it in the past."

"No, of course not." I answered him. In truth, I didn't really acknowledge bisexuality as being real for the male gender. However, being gay, I despised people judging me so I really shouldn't judge Nathan on his choices. Besides, he's too hot for words and it was vital that this make-out session continued.

Oh sweet Julie Andrews I think I'm falling in love with this boy. With each kiss and thrust of his hips, he stole yet another piece of my heart.

XXX

When I told my friends at school, they all looked amazed.

"Damn, White Boy, that's hot." Mercedes stated and Tina nodded in agreement.

"So the rich boy's a homo, what did I tell you?" Santana said smugly.

"He sounds amazing." Quinn commented with a touch of jealousy in her voice.

"That's great, Kurt. I hope it works out for you this time." Rachel told me and I may have considered hugging her if she wasn't wearing such a hideous sweater.

XXX

Two months later, Nathan and I were still together. Things were going perfect and I don't remember ever being this happy since before my mum died. I loved him so much and he'd told me countless times that he loved me too. It seems that I've finally found the right guy. He's smart, devastatingly handsome, and conveniently rich and he knows how to dress.

With the exception of Puck, everybody in Glee Club liked him and said we made a great couple. My dad liked him and Mr. and Mrs. Ford approved of me.

One day at school, Puck had cornered me and flat-out told me that I couldn't date Nathan Ford. I threw a full-blown diva fit when he said that, not even giving me a proper reason why I shouldn't be with someone who made me so happy. All he had said was that I shouldn't trust him. Nathan didn't seem to be too fond of Puck either. Whenever they were both in the same room, though it was a rare occurrence, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees and everyone tried to make polite excuses to leave as the tension sizzled in the air.

Since I'd had little interaction with Puck other than to scowl at him, I was surprised when I received an invitation to his birthday party. It was even more shocking when Puck approached me in the corridor to calmly inform me that I was welcome to bring Nathan to his party.

At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but Nathan seemed up for it and the girls told me that I _had_ to go. Puck's mum and sister were out of town so he'd have the house to himself, hence the big party plans. I almost felt sorry for him as I realised he was being left alone on his birthday, but I reminded myself how he had previously been towards me and Nathan and chose to stay mad at him, despite now intending to attend his party.

XXX

The party turned out to be a lot of fun. Or at least it was to begin with. I'd been talking to Mercedes and Sam, the adorable pair were still loved up with one another, when I excused myself to search for my boyfriend. Unable to find him anywhere downstairs or in the backyard, I headed upstairs.

I knocked on the bathroom door and it was Puck's voice that answered me.

"Sorry." I called through the door before turning to the first bedroom.

"Hey, bathroom's free now, Hummel." Puck said from behind me as I entered the bedroom without knocking.

I stopped dead in my tracks and tears formed in my eyes as I took in the sight of my boyfriend buried balls-deep inside the vagina or some big-breasted blonde with sun-kissed skin.

"You asshole!" I shouted as Nathan looked at me with guilty-horror having been caught.

Turning away, I shoved past Puck and ran down the stairs, out of the house and down the street. Puck was hot on my tail and caught up with me halfway down the road, gently taking hold of my arm. I stopped running and turned to him, falling into his arms and burying my face in his chest. He stroked circular patterns on my back and whispered reassuring words as I fought against the tears, not wanting to let them fall.

"Forget about that snobby loser." Puck told me. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I thought he loved me." I said quietly, my voice cracking with the sobs that threatened to break out of my throat. "I thought I loved him. I am so stupid."

"Hey, hey ssh, you are not stupid, Kurt." Puck told me gently as he hugged me tighter. "That rich fucker's the stupid one, do you hear me? Not you. He's a pathetic little dick and you're so fucking amazing. He never deserved you."

"What did I do wrong?" I asked pitifully.

"Nothing." He assured me and I could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I apologised taking a step away from him. "You should go back. It's your birthday, don't let me ruin it."

"Kurt!" A voice called out and Mercedes, Sam and Rachel came running towards me, all three pulling me into a hug.

"That boy is so despicable." Rachel cried vehemently.

"If you want me to beat him up just say the word." Sam offered.

"Santana's already scratching that blonde slut's eyes out." Mercedes informed them.

"I propose an emergency sleepover at my house." Rachel said. "We can have ice-cream and watch musicals. We'll make you feel better, Kurt."

"Thanks, Rachel, but I don't want to." I told her. "I think I'll just go."

"Oh hell to the no, you're not walking home alone at this time of night." Mercedes objected.

"No, I don't feel like going home." I said to them all. "I just feel like taking a walk."

"Not alone." Sam said firmly and they all nodded their agreement.

"We'll walk." Puck said. "Just you and me, wherever you want to go. I'll go inside and kick everyone out and then I'm all yours." He told me.

"It's your birthday, Puck. You don't have to do that for me." I tried to tell him but he ignored me and did it anyway.

My fellow Gleeks all gave me a tight hug before they headed off home, leaving me in Puck's company once he'd successfully kicked everyone out of his house. He did most of the talking and I found it hard to believe that he was willing to spend his night with me when he ought to have been celebrating. We had been walking for near an hour when we returned to his empty house and I helped him tidy up.

"I really am sorry about Nathan." Puck told me as we sat on his couch, each with a drink of cocoa in our hands as I found myself curling up against him.

"It's hardly as though it's your fault." I replied. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me I shouldn't be with him. You were right all along."

We sat in a companionable silence for a while before tears began to flow and try as I might, I could not prevent them. Setting both our mugs down, Puck pulled me into a warm hug and wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Not all relationships will end like this." Puck told me gently. "I promise you that."

I gave a hollow laugh as I looked at him through my tried teary eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. But what do I know?" I said to him. "At seventeen years old, the only thing I've learned about relationships, mostly from our fellow Glee Clubbers, is that they're destined to break down. In the blink of an eye, love can pierce your skin and send its poison through your bloodstream. Then just as quickly, that love can slip through your fingers like a cloud of smoke, yet the pain will linger as the venom continues to flow through your veins."

"Not all love is like that." Puck replied.

"No?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Kurt, you're still young." Puck pointed out. "And come on, you must realise you were never actually in love with that loser, not really. Or that Owen dickhead you were with before him."

"I know I didn't really love them." I admitted after a moment of silent thought. "But at the time it felt like I did. I even believed that I was. Maybe… maybe I just wanted so desperately to be in love that I didn't realise I wasn't in love with them until the relationships were over. Regardless, I have now come to the conclusion that love sucks."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Puck chuckled. He was smiling at me, smiling and not smirking, but I could detect pain in those brown eyes. "You can never control who you fall in love with," he said. "And no matter how hard you try, you can't just make the feeling stop. All you can do is hope that that one special person will finally open his eyes and realise that you've loved him all along."

"That would be nice." I agreed as I rested my head on his lap and allowed him to pet my hair.

"It would be more than nice." Puck said. "Sometimes, the person who loves you more than anyone is closer than you think; you're just looking straight through him even when he's standing directly in your eye line."

"That was a beautiful statement." I told him. I offered a weak smile before my heavy eyelids drooped shut and I fell into a slumber.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. G is for Gary

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Um, this chapters more Drama than Humour**

**Chapter 6-G is for Gary**

The hot sun streaking in through the window and hitting her blonde hair made it look red, as if her head was on fire. A large part of me wished that it was. Hearing her scream in pain as her brain fried might make me feel better about the girl having sex with my ex-boyfriend. Her name was Courtney and she was in my calculus class.

"Kurt, you're glaring again." Mercedes commented without looking up from her workbook.

I sighed, knowing that it was true. Glaring at Courtney was all I had been doing for the past thirty-seven minutes. She didn't even seem to be bothered by me glaring at her. It was as if she was immune to my evil icy stares and that infuriated me beyond belief. She ought to be quaking in her last season Prada shoes and begging my forgiveness for her slutty ways. How dare she waltz around like some fairytale princess, flipping her hair and laughing with the boys around her as if she'd done nothing wrong?

"I can't even express how deeply I loathe her." I seethed.

"She's not worth your hatred, just forget about her." Tina whispered from the desk behind.

"How can I forget about her when she's right there?" I asked. "She's the reason for my break-up and she just flounces along like nothing ever happened."

"Let it go." Santana groaned spinning round in her seat beside Brittany in front of me and Mercedes. "It's over, done. Just move on. The way I see it, Goldilocks did you a favour. You found out what a cheating asshole that Nathan guy really is and now you're single. That means you're free to date other people."

"It's not that easy." I protested. "Full-blown decent openly gay teenage boys are difficult to come across."

"I could totally come over a gay boy." Brittany spoke up and the others gaped at her before shaking their heads.

"Ok Hummel, listen up, coz I'm gonna give you some solid advice." Santana told me and I raised one of my perfectly plucked eyebrows at her. "Now, I want you to listen very carefully to the next four words…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Let. Puck. Fuck. You."

"Hell to the no." I replied.

"Don't steal my phrase, White Boy." Mercedes told me.

"Sorry." I said. "But Santana, you need to get your head tested. There is nothing going on between me and Puck."

"Of course there isn't, you're too dumb to realise how he feels about you." Brittany commented and I huffed in indignation over Brittany insulting my intelligence.

"We're in Glee together and we're just… sort of friends." I insisted. "That's all there is."

"Oh please." The four girls around me scoffed.

I frowned before opting to ignore them and return to glaring hatefully at Courtney. Although I'd never once spoken to Courtney in all my life, I felt as though there was so much left unsaid between us. She hadn't apologised to me for ruining my relationship with her slutty ways and I hadn't unleashed my outrage by yelling at her. I'd yelled it at pretty much everyone else, my friends, Miss Pillsbury, Terri Schuester when I went to Sheets and Things, Puck and even some homeless guy I'd met in the park. But I still hadn't said my piece to Courtney.

I'd had my closure with Nathan two days after Puck's party. He came round my house to see me, begging for us to get back together. I just rolled my eyes at him and slammed the door. He kept trying to call me for a while but eventually he gave up, probably because Puck had punched him in the face on my behalf.

By the time our calculus class was over, I'd not copied a single note off of the board. All that had been added to my notebook that period were a number of doodles. They were all little sketches of Courtney, one depicting her as a pig, one as a witch, one as a devil and one with an arrow through her head as well as many others.

Putting my things away in my bag, I rose from my chair and scurried out of the classroom after Courtney, ignoring Mercedes trying to call me back. I glared at the back of her blonde head mutinously as I followed her down the stairs, feeling a strong urge to push her down them.

"Hey Hummel." Puck called out, back to referring to me by my last name.

I sent one last hateful look after Courtney before turning to face Puck. My eyes lingered on his mouth for a moment before I lifted my gaze to meet his chocolate coloured eyes.

"What can I help you with, Puck?" I asked.

"Nothing. I've just got a free period and I saw you in the hall and thought I'd say hi." He told me as he flashed his boyish grin. "I do need to finish off my art project though."

"I didn't know you cared enough about art to complete any assignments." I responded. "Or to even show up to the class."

"Babe, I love art. To me it's like…" Puck said but I tuned him out, wondering if I'd misheard him calling me 'babe' as I looked around the corridors, watching with mild interest as a boy from the AV Club tried to flirt with a Cheerio. "So, what do you think?" He asked as my attention snapped back to him, missing everything he'd said in between.

"Oh… um, yes." I answered lamely having no idea what he was asking me about. Probably something art related I suppose.

"Great." Puck exclaimed sounding delighted as his entire posture relaxed. "Guess I'll pick you up at eight."

I just nodded minutely still unsure as to what was going on. Grinning broadly, Puck gave me a light hug before walking off… or was he skipping? I shook my head before walking away myself, wondering what on earth I had just agreed to.

XXX

At the end of the day, I found myself in Brittany's company and she invited me round her house to help her with her history essay. The poor girl was immensely confused about Henry VIII and all of his wives and couldn't understand why the first seven Henry's were never mentioned.

Linking arms with Brittany, I led her to my baby and held the passenger door open for her. We laughed and sang in the car on the way to her house before she took my hand and insisted I skip up the driveway with her.

"Brittany?" I asked as I heard loud music blaring from her house. "What's going on?"

"That'll be Justin." She told me as she took out her keys, trying to remember which one was for the front door. "He's my older brother, only not really because he's my uncle's son meaning that he's my cousin, but people say that my mum is his mum too even though my mum's married to my dad and my dad is Justin's uncle."

"Oh." I simply replied before pointing out the correct key to her so she could open the door and let us inside.

I followed her through to the living-room where she turned the C.D player off.

"What the hell, Britt?" Her older half-brother Justin asked in annoyance. "We were listening to that."

"You should play music that loud, it'll shrivel up your penis." Brittany told him seriously.

"Don't be stupid." Justin told her.

"Don't call me stupid Justin Eugene Pierce." Brittany retorted.

"Eugene?" His friend asked sniggering.

"Shut up." Justin said, his face rapidly turning as red as Brittany's Cheerio uniform.

The two half-siblings fell into an argument and I found myself growing distinctly uncomfortable as their words became more vicious and hateful and their voices shriller.

"I'll just head up to your room, Britt." I told her meekly.

"Yeah, I think I'll join you." Justin's friend said as he dodged the coaster Brittany had just thrown.

The two of us raced up the stairs and the older boy followed me into Brittany's colourful bedroom. I sat on her bed and looked at my companion shyly as I took in his appearance. He was rather attractive I noted. He had a shaved head and an eyebrow piercing. I could also see that he was nicely muscled and he had a tribal pattern tattooed on his arm.

"I'm Gary Whitbread." He told me sitting by my side and offering his hand.

I shook his offered hand, our fingers lingering together longer than was strictly necessary.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." I informed him. "A friend of Brittany's."

"Yeah, I assumed that." Gary smirked as he made himself comfortable. "So you're still at school then?"

"Yes." I admitted. "What about you? Do you go to college or are you working?"

"I'm a bricklayer with Justin." He answered me. "I'm not much of a scholastic to be honest. I was always one of the bad boys back in my school days."

I licked my lips upon hearing his words. Come on, the bad boy image was hot.

"What about now?" I asked determinedly keeping my tone casual. Flirting with this guy did not seem like a good idea now matter how hot he was. "Has some nice girl converted you into behaving properly?"

"Hey, there's still a bit of rebel in me." Gary winked and I heard myself giggle even though I tried to stifle it. "And I've never been looking for a nice girl, but taking home a nice boy doesn't sound so bad. So tell me Kurt, am I looking at a nice boy right now?"

Ok, to hell with playing it casual. This guy is insanely gorgeous and if that's not a come-on then I don't know what it is. In this situation, it is definitely time for one Kurt Hummel to get his flirt on.

"You might be." I replied trying to sound sexy as I moved my face closer to his. I made a show of looking from his eyes to his lips and then back up to his eyes again. "You'll just have to find out." I whispered in what I hoped was my most seductive voice.

Gary smirked at me and moved his lips closer to mine. I allowed my breath to mingle with his before I pulled away and stood up.

"I have somewhere else I need to be." I lied. "See you around Gary."

"You little tease!" He called after me but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I smiled to myself in satisfaction over my confident display in the bedroom as I made my way downstairs and out of the house, Brittany and Justin were still arguing. I'd made it maybe three paces towards my car when I heard my name being called. Smiling and smoothing out my hair, I turned to see Gary jogging out the front door towards me.

"Come out with me tonight." Gary said stroking the back of his knuckles down my chest then resting his hand at the front of my belt, fingers hooked around it.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied batting my eyelashes a little and shifting closer to him so our dicks brushed against each other.

"Cool." He replied as his eyes roamed up and down my body. "So, meeting up with older guys eh? I guess you are a bit of a bad boy."

"Maybe just a little." I agreed mischievously, wondering what was causing me to act like… well, Santana. "So, how old are you anyway?" I asked.

"Twenty-two." Gary answered. "So you'll have to be my dirty little secret, I don't want to go to jail. When we're out tonight, just lie about your age if anyone asks ok."

"Of course." I nodded understanding that other people wouldn't accept us. Not just because we were gay, but also because of the age difference. "So I'll see you tonight?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight." He answered after I'd given him my address and we'd traded phone numbers.

I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before slipping gracefully into my car and driving home.

XXX

Time seemed to go by so slowly and I could barely contain my excitement. If I squealed any more than I already was I'd probably end up wetting myself. I hated the fact I was behaving so much like a girl right now but I couldn't help it. I think that type of behaviour comes from hanging around with my girls too often.

Taking great care as I rummaged through my wardrobe for an outfit, I tried to relax. Normally, I didn't like looking sluttish. I frowned as I remembered the denim shorts and tight vest top Santana had dressed me in back when I believed myself to be in love with straight-as-an-arrow Rhys. Yet for some reason, I felt like dressing a little dangerously tonight.

After searching through nearly every item of clothing I possessed two or three times, I finally decided on a pair of blood red skinny jeans that looked as though they'd been painted on. With it I wore a black corset that showed about an inch and a half of my lower stomach and left my neck, shoulders and arms exposed, as well as displaying a faint hint of nipple if I leaned over. I pulled on a pair of black leather boots with red laces before adding some mascara to my lashes, making them look long, dark and thick.

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but smirk at myself as I realised how sexy I looked. True, I also happened to look like a prostitute or a porn star but I still felt incredibly confident in my sex appeal, something I'd never felt before. Grabbing a tube of red lip-gloss, Santana had left it last time she was round, I added a coat of it to my lips before deciding it was a little too much and wiping it off again.

It was lucky my dad was out with some of his old buddies tonight. He'd probably have a heart attack if he saw what I was wearing.

There was a knock on the front door at five minutes to eight and I felt my heart thump in my chest as I made my way to answer it. One hand resting on my hip, I pulled the door open prepared to greet Gary, only to falter when I saw a mohawk rather than a shaved head.

"Puck?" I asked in slight confusion, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about what I was wearing.

"Damn." Puck breathed as he adjusted his pants before clearing his throat. "I mean, wow, you look incredible."

"Thanks." I said a little shyly feeling my cheeks burn faintly, hoping that the colour complimented my red pants.

"So, are you ready to go?" Puck asked with a lazy grin leaning against the door frame.

Before I could respond, another car pulled up and Gary stepped out making his way up the drive. When he saw my outfit, he whistled and that somehow restored my confidence and I straightened up to my full height, feeling sexy again.

"Ready to go, Kurt?" Gary asked standing beside Puck on my doorstep.

"Yeah, sure." I answered grabbing my little black shoulder bag and a red Nancy Reagan cardigan just in case I got cold later on.

"Wait, what?" Puck asked looking from me, to Gary, and then back again.

"We're going on a date." Gary explained as he clapped a hand on Puck's shoulder, which he immediately shoved off as though he'd been burnt.

I shut the door and followed after Gary but Puck grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"What the hell, Kurt?" He asked casting a contemptuous look over at Gary who was leaning casually against his car waiting for me. "You can't seriously be going out with that creep. He's way too old and with you dressed like that he'll be expecting more than a kiss and a cuddle at the end of the night."

"I'm moving on from Nathan, I thought you'd be happy for me. And he's not a creep." I defended. "You don't even know him."

"Oh and you do?" Puck asked. "When did you meet him, last week, yesterday?"

"Well… today actually." I mumbled slightly and Puck began biting his thumb nail, I'd noticed him doing that a lot lately.

"So now you're dressing like a whore for some guy you've just met?" Puck hissed angrily.

"He's friends with Brittany's half-brother." I said shrugging my shoulders, opting not to respond to the 'whore' comment.

"Well that just makes everything so much better." Puck growled sarcastically.

"It really isn't your business." I told him cocking my hip to the side, my hand resting on it. "Anyway, I really like him."

"You've just met him." Puck said sounding appalled.

"I know, it's crazy." I said turning to face Gary and offering him a flirtatious smile and a wave which he returned with a nod of his head and a wink. "Maybe it's love at first sight. I'll see you at school. Oh, what did you want anyway?" I asked.

"Eight o'clock remember?" Puck sneered before brushing past me and stalking off to his truck.

I furrowed my brow in confusion for a few moments before realisation hit me. He must have been asking me out on a date at school today when I hadn't been paying him proper attention. I sighed a little feeling bad for unintentionally leading Puck on. Putting it to the back of my mind for now, I joined Gary in his car, promising myself to make things up to Puck another time.

"So who was the loser with the mohawk?" Gary asked.

"He's not a loser." I defended. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Don't worry, you'll see." He told me with a wink as he squeezed my thigh.

As we drove, the roads outside the window becoming unrecognisable to me, I started to feel uneasy. The way Gary kept leering at me didn't help. I thought back to Puck's words and I realised he was probably right. Dressed the way I was, it was highly likely Gary would be expecting me to put out, and judging by the way he continued to eye me up, he wanted to get physical.

"Gary, I don't think I'm feeling too good." I told him. "I think you should take me home."

"Relax Kurt; I'll make it good for you." Gary replied and my panic increased.

He pulled the car to a stop by a woodland area before unplugging his seatbelt then leaning across to remove mine. His hand brushed over my member as he moved back.

"There's so much I want to do to your hot little body." Gary whispered and my hands flew to the car handle but he'd already locked the door.

"Let me out." I pleaded feeling blood rush to my head and my heart hammer against my chest as he eyed me up and down like I was a piece of meat. "Let me the fuck out!"

"Shut up you whiny bitch." Gary replied grabbing my face, his fingers digging roughly into my jaw as he forced a kiss to my lips, teeth biting at my mouth.

"Stop it." I told him trying to shove him away.

"Calm down." He said. "Just be a good boy for me, Kurt. Don't struggle. If you just relax it'll feel good, I promise." He placed a few delicate kisses to my neck before biting down and then soothing the sting with his tongue. "You're so gorgeous." He told me.

"I don't want this." I whimpered cursing myself for being so weak as he forcibly pulled me into the backseat.

I struggled, hitting my head on the roof of the car and the headrest of the passenger seat before he managed to pin me stomach down on the backseat, his full weight on top of me.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Gary commented. "Virgins are my favourite. They just scream so beautifully."

"You fucking touch me and I will kill you." I hissed at him menacingly but he only cackled with laughter as I continued to squirm beneath him, trying to buck him off of me.

"I like that you're feisty." Gary laughed as his hands moved round to my front trying to undo my jeans but I resorted to the classic chick-fight move of scratching him with my nails. He let out a sharp wince of pain and I flung my head back, cracking him in the jaw. "Fuck." He swore.

I wriggled about, kicking different parts of his body as my hands scraped for the door handle of the car. Like the passenger door, the back doors had been locked. My fingers fumbled in my failed attempt to unlock it and I could feel Gary clawing at the viewable skin of my hips and stomach.

"Get your perverted hands off of me you Neanderthal!" I bellowed at him, sounding so much like my dad I fooled myself into believing he was here to rescue me for a few seconds.

"Just shut up and take it, bitch!" Gary snapped at me, a hand clasping around my throat.

I dug my nails into his wrist, punching him with my free arm when the car window furthest away from me was smashed through with a baseball bat. I shut my eyes and luckily nothing hit my face. I was sure I felt a shard or two skim across my stomach and arms though. There was a click, the sound of the lock being pulled up before the car door was yanked open and through my blurred vision, I saw the bat swinging close.

Part of me expected the bat to collide with some part of my body, but it didn't. I heard a grunt of pain and knew that the hit had been aimed at Gary. His grip around my throat fell away and I fought to return air to my lungs as the older man was pulled away from me. I could hear shouting and hard whacks, my rescuer hitting my attacker with the bat.

Then there were strong arms gently helping me out of the car and carrying me bridal style to a beaten up old truck. Breathing normally again, I strapped the seatbelt in and felt the warm vibrations of the truck as the engine kicked in to life.

"Thank you." I said quietly but sincerely as I turned my head to the side to look at Puck.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital or are you good?" Puck asked me, his eyes on the road.

"I'll be fine. Just take me home please." I answered suddenly feeling like such a child. "Puck, I'm sorry." I told him.

"It wasn't your fault the guy was a pervert." Puck told me.

"That's not what I meant." I responded quietly rubbing my bare arms. I still had my little bag with me but my red cardigan had been left abandoned in Gary's car.

"Here." Puck said reaching to the back seat then handing his letterman jacket to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I slipped it on, grateful for its warmth. "Puck, about tonight…" I began but Puck cut me off.

"It's cool; you're not in to me. I get it." He replied and from his tone of voice I could tell that it wasn't really 'cool' between us.

"Please, just let me explain." I tried to say. "At school today, when you asked me out, I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't realise what I was agreeing to and then… then I met Gary and… I was so stupid, a complete fool."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged. "Shit happens. It's over. Nothing worse happened to you, just be thankful for that."

"I am." I replied. "Puck if you hadn't followed us tonight I… I don't even want to think about it. Thank you. I… let me make things up to you."

"I didn't save your virgin ass hoping to get something in return." Puck snapped at me and I bristled a little at the harshness in his voice. "You don't owe me anything."

"But I want to make it up to you." I said.

"Kurt, just be quiet." Puck sighed and I fell silent.

He pulled up outside my house and I unbuckled my seatbelt. A quick glance at my driveway confirmed that my dad was not yet home. Letting out a breath, I looked to the boy beside me, wanting to say something but having no idea what.

"The girls all told me you had a thing for me." I finally spoke up and Puck turned his head away from me to stare out the window, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "I didn't believe them." I added.

"I really don't wanna talk about this shit ok." Puck replied and I bit my lower lip and lowered my gaze.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Thanks again for saving me." I told him leaning in and pressing my lips softly to his cheek. "My dad's still out. If you wanted, you could come inside. We could just, you know, talk, like we did on your birthday. Or we could go somewhere and… have that date you asked for." I suggested.

"No." He answered without hesitation I was a little stunned by the instantaneous rejection.

"Oh." I managed to get out. "Ok." I said unable to blame him for not wanting to spend the remainder of the night with me. He really had been interested in me all this time after all, just like Santana had told me and I'd been completely oblivious to it. Now that I knew, I replayed over interactions between Puck and myself in my mind, wincing as I realised that he'd always been trying to ask me out and show me how he felt and I just hadn't seen. He had been right in front of me and I hadn't even given him a second glance. Instead I searched around and somehow managed to find the most inferior of human beings who were completely wrong for me. "I'm sorry. I'll just… go." I said lamely.

"Kurt," Puck sighed and I paused, my feet on the ground and my hand holding the truck door open as I looked back at him. "I've just saved you from getting your ass raped." He said bluntly. "It's only natural that you'll have some, I don't know, hero-worship thing for me right now. Just… try and be happy about being single for a while. Sort everything out in your head. Then… if you still wanna come on a date with me, and not out of obligation for me saving you, but because you want to be with me… then I'd love to take you out."

Offering a small smile, I nodded and gently shut the car door. He nodded to me with a coy grin and I made to hand his letterman jacket back through the window but he insisted I keep it. Draping it back over my shoulders, I walked up to my door, inserted the key and pushed it open. Stepping over the threshold, I turned back and waved goodbye to him.

As soon as he had pulled away, I shut the door and retreated down to my bedroom. I felt like such a fool. All this time, Puck had been right there and I'd been too blind to see it. Reaching for my phone, I dialled Mercedes telling her that I had finally worked out that Puck did in fact have feelings for me. She went to party line and Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel joined in on the conversation. They all reaffirmed what an idiot I had been but congratulated me on finally seeing the light. They asked what I was going to do about it and I relayed to them what Puck had said to me, though I skimmed over the Gary parts.

Rachel started rambling about her gay dads so Tina, Quinn and Brittany hung up. Finally, Rachel declared that she had to practice her vocal runs before bed and she too ended her line on the call. Only Mercedes and Santana were still connected, but I was sure I could hear Brittany every now and then.

"Don't worry baby, it'll all work out in the end." Mercedes told me before she hung up leaving me on the line with Santana.

"Tell me what to do?" I asked feeling helpless.

"Just lick a little deeper." Santana answered breathily and I suddenly realised why I thought I could hear Brittany every so often. From the sounds of it, the blonde Cheerio was between Santana's legs while we were conversing. "Ok Cock Boy, now that you know how Puck feels, search your mind, heart or whatever and work out how you feel for him. Oh fuck… yeah. Mmm, you have such a nasty mouth you dirty bitch." She moaned.

"Hanging up in disgust now." I told her before disconnecting.

Stripping out of my red jeans and black corset, I slipped into a comfortable set of silk pyjamas, running a finger over the fine gash on my stomach where a shard of glass had scraped my skin.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, attractive, talented and fashionable as you may be…" I said to myself. "You are a complete and total moron. Forget Warren, Rhys, Owen, Nathan and Gary, they're totally wrong for you. Puck's the _right _guy for Gucci's sake."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. P is for Puck

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is by Skillet**

**Chapter 7-P is for Puck**

The next day at school, I fully intended to find Puck and talk to him about… well, us. Unfortunately, my plans were thwarted by his absence from school. Though I couldn't be completely sure, I strongly suspected that he was not at home due to illness. It was much more likely that he was skipping school just so he could avoid me.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this mess of a situation." I confessed as I sat alongside my fellow Gleeks at our usual table.

"When I make a mess my mum makes me clean it up." Brittany said offering her thoughts on the matter. "Sometimes I use the dustpan and brush or the mop, but my dad won't let me touch the vacuum cleaner. I could lend you my mum's mop if you like."

"Thanks Britt, but it's not that kind of mess." I told her.

"Oh, do you mean like messy hair?" Brittany asked. "Here you can use my brush." She told me pulling the pink hairbrush form her bag and passing it to me. "I'm sorry if it smells weird; Santana put it in my pussy last night." She apologised and I promptly dropped the brush onto the table.

"Brittany, are you done?" Santana asked gesturing to Brittany's plate before dragging the blonde girl away.

"Wow, this is awesome." Sam claimed picking up the brush that Santana had allegedly shoved up Brittany's vagina.

I frowned at him in disgust, as did the other girls, Mercedes fulfilling her rights as girlfriend to elbow Sam in the ribs. However, Finn, Artie and Mike seemed to share Sam's appreciation.

"'Cedes, any advice?" I asked turning to my best friend and hoping for something more useful than Brittany's special hairbrush.

"Just to talk to him." Mercedes suggested.

"Well I would, but he isn't here." I pointed out.

"So call him." Mercedes shrugged. "Or stop by his house after school."

"What if he slams the door in my face?" I asked as I considered going to his house as an option.

"Then yell at him through the letterbox." Mercedes told me.

"I think you should sing him a love song." Rachel commented. "Or if you like I could sing it to him on your behalf."

"Shut up, Rachel." Quinn and Tina said together.

"Ok, what the hell are you guys even talking about?" Finn asked looking between me and the girls.

"Kurt's in love with Puck." Sam answered. "Didn't you know?"

"Wait, what?" Finn spluttered. "Since when? I thought…" he squirmed in his seat a little before leaning closer to the other guys as though me and the girls wouldn't be able to hear. "I thought Kurt had a boy crush on me."

"I'm so over you." I told him with a roll of my eyes. "In fact, I have been for quite some time. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Honestly, the best thing for you to do right now is to just find Puck and talk to him or wait for him to come and talk to you." Artie said as he slipped his hand into Quinn's and I found myself wondering when those two had gotten together.

I suppose I was so absorbed in my own romantic dramas that I hadn't been keeping up to date with everybody else's. I of course knew that Mercedes was still with Sam and he was wisely treating her with the respect she deserved. I was fairly certain Tina and Mike were still together even though they were having their share of arguments. At this point, I really wasn't sure what Rachel and Finn's relationship status was.

"I do have his letterman jacket." I commented. "That gives me an innocent excuse to show up at his house right?"

"I'm confused, why do you have Puck's jacket?" Finn asked and I could tell from the look on his face that he was failing in the attempt to prevent himself from thinking dirty thoughts.

"He leant it to me because I was cold." I explained. "That's all. Now, if you'll excuse me." I secured my messenger bag on my shoulder and made my way out of the hall, Rachel following shortly after me, once again trying to persuade me into agreeing for her to sing a love song to Puck on my behalf.

XXX

The end of the school day arrived and I opted to take my friends' advice and drove straight to the Puckerman household. Parking my baby up, I checked my reflection in the mirror. Upon deeming myself presentable, I stepped out of my car and cautiously made my way up the garden path to Puck's front door.

Deep inside, there was a part of me that wanted to turn around and run away screaming. I'm not entirely confident as to what it was that had me so unnerved. Though it had taken a while, I'd finally realised that Puck had feelings for me so I shouldn't really have the concern of a possible rejection on my mind. Perhaps I was just scared because I loved him so much. Not the misguided love I had claimed to have for a number of boys whose names I don't even care to repeat, this was genuine love. It had to be. Everybody else believed us to be perfect together, they couldn't all be mistaken.

His front door was right in front of me and I slowly raised my fist to knock, hoping with every ounce of talent in my veins that I wasn't about to mess this up even more than I already had. The noise my fist made as it came into contact with the wood sounded strangely loud in the otherwise quiet neighbourhood. My mouth felt as dry as a desert, my heart was pounding like a salvation army drum and the feeling in my stomach was how I imagined I'd feel if I had lunched on a farm of butterflies.

Slowly, the door was pulled open, the creaking sound stealing my breath away as Puck's body came into view.

"Hey, Hummel." Puck greeted and I wished that he would just call me by my given name.

Gazing back at him, I tried to work my vocal chords so that I could say something to him. Anything. For Gaga's sake, come on Kurt Hummel, speak up. Your love life depends on you being able to form some variation of syllables, preferably in an organised manner that resembles an intellectual sentence.

"You feeling ok?" Puck asked me, a glimmer of concern in those gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes.

"Your top has a dragon on it." I pointed out stupidly and immediately felt myself blush. So much for intelligent talk I guess.

"Yeah." Puck replied looking at the cartoon dragon on his shirt before opening the door a little wider. "Did you need help with something? I'm kinda busy."

Looking past him into the house, I spied a large suitcase in the hall as well as some half-packed boxes in the kitchen.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"For a little while." Puck answered. "Maybe forever." He said.

With those simple words, my world crashed around me. Every single butterfly inside my stomach flapped their delicate wings pitifully a final time before dying and coming to rest somewhere in my intestines. It was entirely possible that my heart came to a complete stop for a few seconds before returning to its job of pumping blood around my body, only now, it beat painfully. There were undeniable tears in my eyes and it felt like something sharp was lodged in my throat.

"Word is that my old man lives about four hours away from Lima so I was thinking of moving in with him. It's not like my mum will miss me or anything." He added and I remembered how he had been left alone on the weekend of his birthday.

"You're really leaving?" I asked in a whisper struggling to accept the situation.

A lone tear slipped down my face and I looked up at him, desperately wanting him to tell me it wasn't true. He let out a long sigh as he looked back at me. With a sad smile on his face, he brought his thumb up and lightly brushed away the tear that was clinging on my cheek.

"When?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling unnaturally cold all of a sudden.

"In an hour or so." Puck replied glancing down at his watch.

My mouth fell open unattractively and my eyes widened as I stared at him in horror.

"An hour?" I asked incredulously. "But that's not enough time. That's only an hour, its just sixty minutes. That's not very long at all, the time will just fly by, and before I know it you'll be gone." I was starting to get hysterical now. "And the more I continue to babble the faster the time goes and the fewer minutes that are left."

"Hey, calm down." Puck said placing a hand on my shoulder. "And maybe stop babbling yeah?"

"But I have to keep babbling." I told him in a high-pitched voice as a wave of tears began their journey down the pale skin of my face. "If I don't babble, it'll be silent and then I'll go absolutely insane as I hear the minutes speed past without having said all the things I need to say. And then I'll forever be in regret for not telling you all the things I want to tell you when the chance is right in front of me."

"Hummel, just relax." Puck instructed squeezing both my shoulders. "Now take a deep breath."

I did as he told me and took in a few deep breaths as I looked at him through my tear-filled eyes. His outline was blurred slightly from the tears in my eyes and I felt like my heart had a tiny puncture, the life seeping out of the minuscule hole at an agonizingly slow rate.

"Don't go." I begged as I clung to his shoulders.

He bit his bottom lip and turned his head away from me. Gently, he moved my hands off his shoulders and took a step back further into his house with me still stood on the doorstep. Looking at me sadly and apologetically, he made to close the door, to shut me out of his life forever but I refused to let him.

"Noah, please." I cried desperately as I wedged my foot in the door, calling him by his first name rather than his nickname.

"What do you want from me?" Puck asked pulling the door fully open again and glaring at me. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? That I'll miss you every single day for the rest of my life? Do you want me to lay awake at night and cry into my pillow as I think of you? What Hummel, what do you want?"

He kept looking at me, waiting for an answer. I'd never felt so small in all my life, not even when standing next to Finn before my little growth spurt. He wasn't even yelling at me, but I could detect from his tone of voice and the glint in his eye that he had been bottling up a lot of anger for some time and I feared if I said the wrong thing it could be unleashed.

"What do you want, Hummel?" He asked again.

"Stop calling me Hummel!" I yelled surprising both him and myself. "Why can't you just call me Kurt?"

"Fine." He said making to close the door on me again. "Goodbye, Kurt."

"Noah, stay." I begged him as I latched onto his arm. "Please, don't move away to live with your dad. Just stay here, please."

"And why should I?" He asked.

"Because I'm asking you too." I told him. "And because… because I love you."

He sighed heavily and I dropped my grip on his arm. He ran a hand through his mohawk as he leaned against the doorframe. His shoulders sagged before he sunk down to the floor.

"You're telling me this now?" Puck asked in a voice of exhaustion. "I'm about to leave Lima, and you tell me this now."

"I didn't know you were leaving." I pointed out with just a hint of accusation in my tone. "It seems you neglected to tell me, or indeed anyone, of that little detail. And I can't help being in love with you or change the fact that it took me this long to realise how I feel."

Puck just shook his head silently and chewed on his thumbnail.

"Please stay." I begged again bending down so I was level with him. "For me? I love you and you love me too… don't you?"

"Of course I love you." Puck groaned. "I've made that much fucking obvious. Or I tried to, you just didn't get it."

"I know. I'm sorry." I said. "But I get it now. I know that I love you now."

"Whatever, you don't even know what love is." Puck replied. "Sure, you say you love me now, but give it a week or two and it'll be some other guy."

"That's not true." I told him defensively. "Noah, look at me. That's not true."

"I'm leaving, Kurt." Puck replied, reaching a hand out as though to touch me then pulling it back. "Don't make it harder than it already is."

"So that's it?" I asked. "You're just going to leave?" I stood up and looked down at him.

"Yeah, Kurt." Puck said quietly as he stood too. "That's it." He glanced down at his watch to check the time. "In forty minutes I'm going to leave."

My eyes stung, my throat burned and my heart curled in on itself as I took a few steps back. No longer looking at Puck, I focused on taking in gulps of air to prevent myself from throwing up. He was leaving. After finally recognising my feelings for Puck were that of love, the boy of my dreams was leaving town. In forty minutes time, he would be out of my life, possibly forever. That wasn't something I wanted. I couldn't lose him before he was even really mine. I couldn't say goodbye to him now.

Turning round, I ran straight for my car and all but threw myself into the driver seat before speeding off. Looking at the clock, I saw that there was just thirty-nine minutes left before Puck would be leaving. Swerving dangerously around a corner, I raced down the road before pulling up outside Rachel's house.

Quickly un-strapping myself, I shot out of the car, not bothering to shut the door and ran straight into Rachel's unlocked house. Luckily, her two dads had met me before so they didn't try and attack me or call the police when I appeared in their living-room. They did stand up when I snatched hold of their daughter's hand and dragged her outside with me though.

"I'll bring her back I promise!" I yelled back to them before shoving Rachel unceremoniously into the passenger seat.

"Kurt, what do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked scandalised as I headed in the direction of Mercedes' house. "I warn you now, I carry a rape whistle."

"Gay, remember?" I said pointedly as I pulled up outside the Jones'.

Leaving Rachel in the car, I rushed inside Mercedes' house and pulled her out the door with me and pushed her into the backseat. Looking at the car clock, I saw that there was only thirty-one minutes left. Panicking slightly, I barked orders to Mercedes and Rachel to contact everyone in Glee Club and tell them to get to Puck's house immediately.

"Ok, what for?" Mercedes asked.

"Just do it!" I snapped at her rudely as I whirled down the road before pulling to a screeching halt outside Artie's house.

Diving out the car, I darted up the garden path and barged inside finding that Quinn was sitting on the sofa next to Artie's mum.

"Hi Mrs. Abrams, I love your new hair." I commented quickly as I grabbed hold of the handles on Artie's wheelchair and pushed him towards the door, calling for Quinn to follow.

With a bit of frantic work, the girls and I managed to get Artie in the car; his wheelchair folded up and placed in the trunk before I jumped back into the driver's seat. Casting my eyes to check the time, I whimpered upon seeing that we now had just twenty minutes before Puck would be leaving.

"Kurt?" Mercedes spoke up cautiously as I honked my car in frustration at an elderly woman with a walking-stick crossing the road. "The others are on their way to Puck's, but they want to know what's going on."

"He's leaving." I replied. "If we don't get there and somehow convince him to stay in… oh Gucci eighteen minutes… then he's leaving to move in with his dad and I'll be left here with only a broken heart to remember him by."

"What?" Rachel gasped as I put my foot down now the old lady had crossed safely to the other side. "He can't leave; with one member down we won't be eligible to compete for any Glee competitions."

"I don't care Rachel!" I growled at her and she shrank back into her seat.

"Sixteen minutes." Quinn stated.

"Kurt, just stay calm." Artie spoke up. "I know you're upset and none of us want Puck to leave, but if you continue to drive recklessly you're going to get us or someone else killed."

"Stop the car." Mercedes ordered. "Pull over and get out, White Boy, I'm driving."

There was only fifteen minutes left but I knew Artie was right about me not being in a stable state to drive. Not wanting to waste any more time with pointless argument, I quickly moved out of the front seat and took Mercedes' spot in the back.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically, my blood running cold as I saw we only had fourteen minutes to make it to Puck's. "How do we get him to stay?"

"By singing." Rachel answered as she searched for a song on her iPhone. "I already text the others the song you're going to perform. We'll back you up with some awesome harmonies. Of course, if you're not up for singing lead right now I'll be happy to…" She trailed off upon seeing my glare.

"What's the song?" I asked and she hit play. Thankfully, I knew the lyrics well. I just hoped it would convince Puck to stay. The song wasn't precisely appropriate to what was happening between us but it would have to do at such short notice.

With nine minutes to spare, Mercedes pulled up outside Puck's drive and I was immensely relieved to find the others were already there waiting for us. The boys moved forwards to help Artie out of the car and into his chair then Brittany and Santana knocked on Puck's door just as Rachel had finished organizing everyone into position.

The door opened, and Brittany and Santana each grabbed hold of one of Puck's arms and pulled him outside so that he had to watch and listen to our performance.

"_Things are changing…_" I sang as the others harmonised behind me. "_It seems strange and I need to figure this out, you've got your life, I got mine, but you're all I cared about. Yesterday we were laughing, today I'm left here asking, where has all the time gone now? I'm left alone somehow. Growing up and getting older, I don't want to believe it's over._" As Puck's eyes met with mine, a single tear fell down my cheek and I hoped the expression in my eyes and the passion in my voice would convince him to stay in Lima.

With the other Gleeks joining their voices to blend with mine, we sang the chorus.

"_Don't say goodbye, 'cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight, 'cause maybe it's not the end for you and I, and although we knew, this time would come for me and you, don't say anything tonight, if you're gonna say goodbye._"

After the song finished, Puck remained unbearably silent. A hand slipped into mine, squeezing in a gesture of comfort and I squeezed back, not entirely sure who's hand it was but grateful for the contact all the same.

"Damn it, Puck," Santana huffed. "None of us want you to go ok, so stop being a bell-end, make-out with Kurt before his blatant virginity spreads and causes his dick to fall off or something."

"No way, can that happen?" Brittany asked.

"Noah?" I said stepping towards him, my hand pulling away from… Rachel's, I discovered. "Please, say you'll stay."

"Kurt I… you… this is… its better if…" Puck tried to say but he couldn't complete any of his sentences.

"Just kiss him." Mercedes whispered encouragingly into my ear.

Taking her advice, I moved closer to Puck with an air of determination. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my brain returned the night of some party when I had drunkenly asked Puck to kiss me to my memory. My lips twitched in amusement before I gazed at Puck with a sincere and loving expression.

"Honestly, Kurt, I really should just…" Puck began but I silenced him with a soft kiss.

Our lips barely brushed together, yet somehow, it was still the most intense and erotic kiss I had ever received. As my lips formed into a wide smile, I took advantage of Puck's slight shock to move in and kiss him again. This kiss was harder. I pressed my mouth firmly against his and ran my tongue along his lower lip. His lips parted for me and I let out a soft moan as our tongues entwined. I lingered for a while before pulling back and studying his face. His eyes were still closed but they slowly fluttered open as he stared at me in wonder and adoration.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." Puck answered and my insides filled with relief as he kissed me again.

"Ok, it's probably time for you guys to get a room now." Artie suggested as he took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt.

"So, which one of you losers is gonna help me unpack?" Puck asked and the others quickly scrambled away leaving the two of us alone. "Guess that means you, babe."

I just smiled at him as he led me into the house. He shut the door and grabbed his suitcase before heading upstairs. I followed and he dropped his case on the floor before pulling me into his arms again and kissing me deeply.

"I love you, Noah." I told him.

"So you should." Puck smirked. "I'm a hot badass and I'm totally the right guy for you."

"I know." I replied before kissing him again, knowing his words were true.

My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm seventeen years old. I have a tremendous taste in fashion, the most fabulous best female friend any gay guy could ask for, a dad who couldn't be more understanding and supportive of my sexuality, an amazing singing voice and a fine ass if I do so say myself. I have also been fortunate enough to fall in love with the sexiest guy at McKinley. Best of all, he loves me too. From my observations of my fellow Glee Clubbers, I have concluded that as soon as you realise and accept your true feelings, then love can be found even closer than you think and relationships can last.

There were always obstacles, but it was worth finding your way around them to get to the main prize. Santana had Brittany. Artie had Quinn. Finn had Rachel. Mike had Tina. Sam, the lucky boy, had my best girl Mercedes. And I had Noah Puckerman.

**THE END / TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: This is the official ending, but I will be adding an epilogue purely for the excuse of writing my attempt at gay porn, because I'm sure most of you want to read a sex scene for our two boys, but if not then by all means feel free to stop reading now and ignore the epilogue when I get round to posting it**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. E is for Epilogue

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, clear?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted**

**So, here's the epilogue and I suppose my first serious attempt at a more romantic sex scene. Key word, 'attempt' lol**

**Chapter 8-E is for Epilogue**

We weren't even into the chorus of our second song when I instinctively knew in my heart and soul that we were going to win Nationals. Even Vocal Adrenaline was no match for us. They no longer had their star, Jesse St James, as he had graduated high school and without him they just weren't as strong. Though their member all had great technique in their dancing, their choreography lacked the imagination and creativity that Mike and Brittany had put into our routines.

Sunshine had an amazing voice, I wouldn't deny that. Sadly for her, she just didn't have the nerve. It was too much for her and she fell apart on stage. She missed the cue for her to start singing then messed up the lyrics and sang in the wrong key before running off.

After finishing our performance, we bowed to the crowd before heading backstage, exchanging hugs along the way. Puck lifted me up high and spun me around before kissing me deeply. Many of the other couples in the room were also involved in enthusiastic make-out sessions. Although the winners had yet to be announced, it already felt like a victory for the New Directions.

Then when we were presented with the first place trophy a little later, our celebration continued. Mr. Schue brought us all sparkling cider and wine coolers and we all went around the room giving speeches. Mr. Schue gushed over how proud he was of us, a tearful Tina reminded us all of how we had started out. We'd certainly come a long way since the group consisting of just Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel and myself.

After a few drinks, Santana was sobbing her heart out and telling us all that she loved us. She even hugged Rachel and praised her for being the main support of Glee Club that kept us all together. When Brittany was close to stripping, Mr. Schue decided it was time for us to all go to bed. He had deliberately organised the rooming arrangements so that none of the couples were together.

As our teacher, it was the responsible thing for him to do, but it was ultimately pointless. We all ended up swapping rooms to be with our boyfriends and girlfriends anyway.

"Kurt?" Sam asked me while we were still in our shared room together. I was preening myself before heading across the hall to Puck's room.

"Yes?" I replied styling my hair into a sexy messy arrangement on my head.

"I want tonight to be the night with Mercedes." He told me sounding a little nervous. "And since you're her best friend I thought I should get your permission."

Adding the finishing touches to my hair, I spun round and moved towards him. His hands were in his pockets and he'd lowered his head to the ground. It was almost adorable that he seemed to be intimidated by me.

"You know if you hurt her I'll kill you." I stated and he nodded before assuring me that he only had love for Mercedes and would never mess her around. "Good answer." I smiled. "Treat her right and be sure to use protection."

I clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Out in the corridor, I met Mercedes making her way to join Sam. Pulling her into a hug, I told her how amazing she looked before kissing her on the cheek.

"Wish me luck, white boy." Mercedes said as she stood outside mine and Sam's door.

"Good luck, have fun." I winked at her before watching her disappear into the room.

Moving to the door across the way, I knocked on the wood and waited for Puck to answer. He looked me over approvingly before leading me inside. Mike had already left to join Tina in her room.

"We did it." Puck commented unnecessarily. "We kicked ass tonight, babe."

"Totally." I agreed kissing him as we made our way to his bed. "But enough about that. It's time for you and me to have our own private celebration."

"I'm definitely up for that." Puck told me as I crawled on top of him, grinding my body against his as we kissed.

Unlike Sam and Mercedes, it wasn't mine and Puck's first time together. We'd done it many times. Fifty-six shags total and it was about to be made fifty-seven. We'd already done it once today, before we went on stage Puck gave it to me hard and fast in the changing room. He said it was a good luck fuck. New Directions had won, so technically I guess Puck's sex charms had worked.

Despite having lost my virginity to Puck months ago, it still felt like the first time whenever he was inside of me. It didn't matter if it was lust-driven shags in changing rooms and janitor closets or slow passionate love-making in a bed, it always felt amazing. Being naked with Puck, I was at my most vulnerable, yet he somehow made me feel I was at my most beautiful. No matter what words he whispered into my ear, dirty or sweet, I always felt worshiped and loved.

As my boyfriend rolled us over so he was on top of me, he placed his palm to my face and smiled at me tenderly. I knew in that moment that it would be love-making tonight rather than needy teenage fooling around.

"Love you." Puck told me as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pressing kisses to my chest whenever another part of my skin was exposed.

"I love you too, Noah." I replied as I allowed him to fully undress me before watching him move off the bed and strip himself.

"You're so gorgeous when your body's bathed in the moonlight." Puck whispered as he stroked his hands over my porcelain flesh, touching me reverently, as if I was something precious. But then, to him, I was precious, just as he was to me.

He moved down the bed, dropping kisses all over my body. He nibbled on my throat, no doubt leaving a mark before peppering kisses on my chest then attending to my nipples. I moaned beneath him, my hands running over the sparse hairs of his mohawk. He ventured lower, splashing kisses across my stomach, the feel and excitement causing my member to rise to full hardness.

Puck dropped a kiss to the crown of my cock and my hips bucked up at the feather light touch. On more than one occasion, Puck had been able to make me cum just by kissing that spot. It was quite embarrassing really, but Puck never laughed at me for it. He just smirked, taking it as a compliment to his sexual expertise. Luckily, I was able to keep control tonight and didn't blow my load before we got to the main action.

He roamed his hands up my thighs and all across my torso before leaving a whisper of a kiss on my mouth as he reached for his bag and pulled out lube and a condom. Placing the items beside him on the mattress, Puck moved his hands to my waist and guided me on to my stomach.

"Noah." I moaned softly as my boyfriend travelled kisses down the knots of my spine before spreading my cheeks and licking at my little pink hole.

I released a gasp, pant or moan every time Puck's tongue met my puckered opening with a flick. After a few minutes of probing me with his tongue, a lubed finger dipped into my entrance. Then a second was joined with the first and Puck worked his digits slowly in and out of me so as to spare me from any real extreme pain.

My hands clenched at the sheets of the bed as Puck worked his fingers a little faster inside of me, brushing that special spot that made me cry out a clear high F. He withdrew his fingers from me and I turned round before sitting up so I could look my lover in the eye. Facing each other during sex always made it more intense for both Puck and myself.

Fully aroused, I shifted closer to Puck, wrapping my legs around his waist. Holding his condom protected penis, Puck guided his thick length inside of me, pushing slowly to allow me to adjust to his impressive size. Throwing one arm about Puck's neck, I squeezed my anal walls, clamping around Puck's cock that was buried fully inside my tightness.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt." Puck whispered to me, slightly breathless as he started up his thrusting.

Our lips met and our foreheads rested together, both of us playing with my leaking cock. His free hand was at my back, tracing patterns into my skin as he forced his way in and out of me. Leaving Puck to tend to my member, I moved my hand away from my penis and over his six pack then up to tug lightly on his nipple ring. He grunted in arousal before moving his lips down to my throat, creating a fresh love bite before meeting my lips again.

His hand was pumping furiously on my dick and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, especially when he moved us so I was flat on my back, legs spread up in a V shape as he pounded into me over and over, hitting my prostate with each stroke. My hands moved up to grip at his shoulders as he squeezed the base of my cock, staving off my climax for a few more minutes. I whimpered a little and took his face in my hands then pulled his mouth down to mine.

In bed, our kisses tended to become more sloppy but certainly no less passionate. Tasting cider and what I suspected was my ass crack on his tongue should have repulsed me, but it only heightened my pleasure as he rocked in and out of me, the headboard constantly hitting the wall. Had I not been so focused on the pleasure Puck was giving me, I might have taken more than a split second to pity Mr. Schue who was in the next room and probably being subjected to our sounds, and I never was one to keep quiet during sex unless Puck gagged me.

"Mmm, Kurt, baby, I love you so much, you feel so good." Puck panted between kisses.

"Oh Noah," I moaned as my fingers curled around his strong biceps. "I'm so close."

"Me too, princess." Puck replied and I tossed my head back against the pillow before meeting his eyes. Sweat was falling down his face and my own hair was sticking to my forehead, the heels of my feet now digging into the quilt rather than being in the air. "You ready?" He asked wrapping his hand round my cock again.

"Y-yes. I'm there, Noah… I'm there." I panted out.

"Good, cum with me, baby." Puck instructed. "On three."

I nodded in confirmation and counted the numbers off in time with him. My entire body convulsed and the chamber of my buttocks gripped at Puck's manhood like a vice, milking him for all he was with as he shot load after load of his Jewish sperm inside of me. My own load squirted out across our sweaty chests, a little bit catching Puck's chin which I instantly licked off.

He slumped down on top of me, his warm breath tickling my neck as our hearts hammered. As he pulled out of me to snuggle up to my side, my lips quirked into a smile. I had come to love the sensation of having Puck's seed oozing inside of me, and dripping down the backs of my thighs.

We kissed lazily before Puck pulled the condom off and tossed it over his shoulder where it landed on Mike's bed. He danced his hand along my stomach while I idly played with his hair.

"What?" I asked with a smile when I caught him looking at me with a wide grin.

"Look under the pillow." He told me and I did as he asked.

I pulled out a small black box and slowly opened it to reveal a silver ring with a simple sapphire glinting up at me.

"Oh sweet Gaga, it's beautiful." I proclaimed kissing Puck firmly on the mouth in gratitude.

"It isn't just a ring, Kurt." Puck said as he took it from the box and poised it over a very important finger of mine. "It's an engagement ring. If you'll have me."

"Noah?" I asked in surprised wonder, not entirely sure if this was real or just a hallucination brought about by a very intense orgasm.

"I love you, Kurt." Puck declared. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Princess, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I smiled quite proud of myself for not bursting into happy tears. "Noah, of course I will."

A relieved grin spread over his face as he placed the ring on my finger before kissing my hand. I admired the sapphire as I rested my head on his chest, hardly able to wait to show it off to Mercedes and the others.

"Noah, how are we going to tell my dad?" I asked.

"It's ok." Puck assured me stroking my face with the back of his knuckles. "I already asked him for his permission."

"Dad said yes?" I asked in shock.

"Actually, 'fuck off and go to hell' were his exact words." Puck told me. "But I looked him in the eye and said, 'Mr. Hummel, I'm marrying your boy anyway' so even though we don't have his blessing, it won't come as a shock to him."

"You really said that to my dad?" I asked, impressed. "And you're alive to tell the tale?"

"Ok, I may have run away immediately afterwards." Puck admitted. "I started running while I was saying it actually. Kind of a pussy move, huh?"

"You're still a badass to me." I assured him with a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more." Puck said.

Sharing another kiss, we snuggled up together and that night I fell asleep in the arms of my fiancé.

**The End**

**No, there will not be a sequel so please don't waste your time asking.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
